Sunsets
by Nerwen Faelvirin
Summary: A heavily pregnant Ginny and Draco sat watching the sunset and remebered how it all started. R&R! Thanx. [COMPLETE] Epilogue Up!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sunsets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and Co. I'm not making any money out of this story. The only thing that I own is maybe the plot. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
The setting sun made her hair look as red as blood as she stared into the horizon, rubbing her bulging tummy protectively. The breeze gently playing with her burgundy curls that fall down to her mid-back. Ginny Weasley sat on her balcony swing, rocking slowly back and forth. Being 8 ½ months pregnant. Ginny rarely left their house anymore as she found it hard to get around. Having twins was not fun. "Being married to a Malfoy does have it's advantages," she thought as a house-elf came up to her to offer some fruit juice. " Thank you Fran. Just leave it there in the table," said Ginny as she reclined back and continued to watch the sunset.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" a baritone voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning towards the direction of the door, she eyed the blond man leaning against the doorframe with relief. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, at 26, looked nothing like his 17 year old self no longer gangly and pointy- faced. His broad shoulders had filled out; his arms muscular and his body toned as any Quidditch player would be after many months of training. His face was no longer pale, but tanned due to the training in the sun. His silver grey eyes with their perfectly arched brows and the chin with the slight cleft, all the characteristics that made women sigh and fantasise about him as he walked pass.  
  
Draco was the Falmouth Falcons' seeker, instrumental in their Quidditch Cup victory over the Wimbourne Wasps. Draco was relieved that the season had ended, as he didn't want to be away from his heavily pregnant wife during this final trimester of her pregnancy.  
  
"Oh Draco, I didn't hear you come in. You startled me. Help me up, I'll Fanny to fix us some dinner," she said as she struggled to get up. " Damn. This is what I hate about being pregnant. I can't hardly stand up by myself anymore." The blonde man hurried to her side placing his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from getting up. "It's alright love, I got us some dinner from the Thai restaurant down the road. Got your favourite, Tumeric chicken," Draco said as he sat down beside his wife. " Mmmm, tumeric chicken. Yum," mumbled Ginny, practically drooling at the thought of the chicken.  
  
"I told one of the house-elves to keep it warm for us," said Draco. "What were you thinking about anyway? You had a far away look in your eyes when I came in." "Nothing much really. Just that I love sunsets. They bring back a lot of memories. Don't you thinks so?" she said, smiling slightly. " It was during a sunset like this when it all started. You remember?"  
  
"Yeah I do. The day I had screwed up enough courage to come talk to you," he said as he held his wife close, remembering that day in vivid detail.  
  
Hogwarts: 9 years ago  
  
The sun was setting as Ginny sat by the lake, her back against tree, reading a novel that she had borrowed from Hermione. The sky was slowly turning from yellow to orange to red, making the lake shimmer with different shades of red and orange. Too engrossed in the novel, Ginny didn't notice a pair of silver grey eyes watching her from afar.  
  
Draco Malfoy had noticed the youngest Weasley offspring transform from a small shy girl with flyaway hair and freckles, into a ravishing beauty. Burgundy curls that shimmered every shade of red in the sun, a body that was every teenage boy's fantasy, flawless ivory skin and legs that went on forever. "How did a scrawny girl like that be so hot?" he thought. "Wait, she's a WEASLEY! How can I think about her that way! But you can't deny that she is damn beautiful." Draco had watched this beauty ever since the beginning of the school year. The way she laughed, the way she moved, everything about her made his heart jump. He didn't know why but he found the feeling quite nice.  
  
" Why don't you go over and talk to her?" a sultry voice came from behind.  
  
"What are you talking about Zabini?" addressing the raven-haired girl standing behind him without turning around. He recognised that Blaise Zabini's voice anywhere, having known the girl since they were kids. "I've seen you Draco, staring at her. Everyday during meals, after classes and every chance you get. I'm getting sick of it. If you're so obsessed with her, just go over there and talked to her," she continued.  
  
Knowing that he can't hide anything from his best friend, he sighed and turned around and looked at her. "As if she'll talk to me after all these years of torment that I put her brother through," he said, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. " Just try, you might be surprised with the outcome," with that, Blaise turned around and left Draco standing there. " Here goes nothing," he said to himself as he made his way to the tree where the youngest Weasley sat.  
  
Hearing someone approaching her, Ginny looked up to find the Slytherin bad boy looking down at her. " What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said, trying to clamp down on her nervousness. After witnessing many accounts of Malfoy tormenting other people, namely her brother, she didn't want to be at the receiving end of his harassment." Nothing, just enjoying the view. Mind if I sit for a while?" he said, looking down at the beauty before him. Feeling slightly confused, but didn't want any trouble she just nodded and went back to her book.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Draco said after a while. " What is it?" Ginny asked. " Well, I was wondering, how does a beauty like you get to be related to that red-haired, hulking brute that shadows Potter all day?" he asked. Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or be angry that her brother was called a brute. After much consideration, Ginny answered, " It's all in the genes. It would be very freaky if I was big and hulking and my brothers are petite and effeminate." Hearing her answer, Draco laughed, his first real laugh in a while. He was stunned at how the fading sunlight makes her look like and angel.  
  
"The setting sun makes you look like an angel with a halo of fire," Draco continued, gently stroking her hair. " I think you're beautiful," he continued. A blush crept up Ginny's face, as she gave him a small smile. " You look good too," she said shyly, looking down at her lap. Draco lifted her chin up and stared into her hazel eyes. Draco leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. She tasted sweet, like cherries.  
  
The kiss took Ginny by surprised. When she recovered from shock, she quickly got up and stammered, " I.I go to.got to go." She ran all the way back to castle as the sunlight began to fade and the stars started to come out. Her hair cascading down her back like a fiery waterfall.  
  
Draco looked on as Ginny ran back to the castle. He didn't know why he felt disappointed that she left. He stood up and brushed his black corduroy pants clean of dirt. He was about to leave when he realised that Ginny had left her book at the tree. He picked it up and went back to the castle for dinner, thinking about the red-haired girl he just kissed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ermmm can't think of a title ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & Co., only the plot. Don't sue me. I don't have any money.  
  
A/N: I'm happy that I got a review on the very first day of posting. I hope to hear more of you constructive comments. Please be nice as this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic. I hope to get better as the story continues, so bear with me and continue to read and review. Sorry if Draco's a bit OOC.  
  
//Thinking// "Talking"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ Ginny's 6th year~  
  
Ginny ran back to the castle as fast as her legs can carry her, through the corridors, passing surprised students and staff, all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Arriving in front of the Fat Lady, she stammered out the password, " Weasely.. Weasely is our king." She was running so fast that she couldn't stop in time to avoid bumping in the Dream team. The four of them dropped to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Ron was the first to get up and reached down to pull Harry up, who had landed on top of Ginny.  
  
The Dream Team had really grown up during the summer. Ron was now standing at slightly taller than 6 feet with Harry about half a foot shorter. Both had developed muscles due to playing Quidditch everyday at The Burrow. Harry and Hermione had come over to stay with the Weasleys, as they always did since their 4th year. Hermione had grown into a pretty young lady. Her hair was no longer bushy but now glossy and wavy. Her body had rounded nicely in all the right places. Hermione and Ron had been going out for a year now and were deeply in love. Harry had defeated Voldermort at the end of his 5th year and saved the Wizarding world from being plunged into darkness the second time.  
  
" What's the rush Gin? Is something wrong?" Ron asked, concerned to see his baby sister in such a state. Ginny's hair was all over the place and her uniform was creased and rumpled due to the running. He continued, "Never seen you run like that before. Well except during that time when the Twins."  
  
"Nothing's wrong Ron," Ginny interrupted before Ron could tell Harry and Hermione about the embarrassing incident where the Twins had set her hair on fire by accident while playing with their firecrackers. " I. I just. just needed to go up and.and wash up a bit before dinner." With that, she ran up to her dorm room and closed the door. Sitting on her bed, she touched her lips gently; remembering the kiss the Draco gave her.  
  
// Malfoy kissed me. Why? And I can't believe that like it. Me! Virginia Weasley! Kissed by a Malfoy and LIKED it! Did he have an ulterior motive? I bet he does. After what he put my brother through, I bet he's just using me to get to my brother. Uggghhhh! I can't believe I let him kiss me. I'll show that prat. No one uses me and get away with it! //  
  
A knock at the door snapped her out of her out of her plotting. " Ginny? Can I come in?" Hermione said sounding concerned. " Sure." "What's wrong Ginny? You sure you're alright?" " Don't worry 'Mione. Nothing I can't handle." "You know that I'm hear for you if you need to talk right?" " Yeah I do. Thanks 'Mione. You're a friend," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug. " Let me wash up a bit and change. Then we can go down to dinner. I'm starving."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco was clad only in his pants standing in front of the washbasin, washing his face. Looking up into the mirror, he saw Blaise casually standing behind him, twirling her straight, raven hair around her index finger.  
  
" Do you mind? You do know that you're in the guy's bathroom right?" Draco asked, a bit peeved to have his best friend in his bathroom looking at him half-naked. Contrary to popular belief at Hogwarts, he would prefer to be in his room ALONE studying than having a different girl each night, warming his bed. The only girl he's slept with was Pansy and that was because he was too drunk to care after losing to Potter yet again in Quidditch.  
  
" Nope, I don't mind. Besides Drake, it's not as if I've never seen you naked. Remember the time at the lake at the Manor?" Blaise replied not caring the best friend was glaring at her. " Zabini, I had trunks on. Besides, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?" Draco said exasperatedly. " Well, I thought you might want some company," Blaise said as she followed Draco out of the bathroom. Draco picked up a white silk shirt and put it one before saying," That's not what you want. You want to know what happened after you left." " Well?" " Well what?" " Don't act dumb Draco. It's not you. What happened?" " Nothing really. Just sat down talked a bit and kissed her," Draco mumbled, hoping that Blaise didn't catch the last part. " Oooo. kissed her ay? So what did she do after that?" " She just ran back to the school. Left her book under that tree," he continued as both of them walked out of the room and proceeded towards that Great Hall for dinner. " So what are you going to do?" she whispered as they sat down at their house table. " I'm not sure but I'll think of something," he whispered back, not wanting the rest of the house know about his interest on a certain redhead.  
  
A flash of red caught Draco's attention as he was reaching for the potatoes. Looking up he saw that Ginny had entered the Hall, followed by her brother, his Muggle-born girlfriend and Potty. He saw her sitting down with the Dream Team and started to eat her dinner. She looked even more beautiful in the candlelight. Her glossy red hair was tied up in a bun with tendrils falling softly, framing her pixie face. He could see her hazel eyes twinkling with laughter as she listened to one of her brother's moronic jokes. He didn't know why his chest constricted every time she smiled or laugh. Her plump lips were so kissable and shiny form the cherry flavoured lip-gloss that she favours so much. He could still taste her if he tried.  
  
// God, I want to taste her again. To kiss her, hold her and make her mine. Wait, did I just say that? I, Draco Malfoy, want a Weasley? That's not right. But why is she plaguing my thought and dreams. Ever since I saw her at the feast at the beginning of the school year, I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe once I get her in bed, I'll stop thinking about her. Yeah, seduce her, get her in bed and maybe that'll cure me off her. //  
  
Draco smirked at the thought and started to plan his next move. He saw Potter leaning over the youngest Weasley and saw her laughing as he tickled her. He didn't understand why he felt a sudden surge of rage as he saw the both Ginny and potter laughing together. He dropped the fork he was holding, got up and left, his cloak swishing as the rest of the hall looked on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ginny was laughing at one of Harry's jokes when they heard a clatter at the Slytherin table. Ginny saw Draco stood up and left the hall. " What's up with him?" asked Harry. " Dunno, maybe tummy ache or something. Who knows about ferrets?" Ginny said as she wondered the same thing. Her comment sent Ron guffawing and spraying everyone in the immediate vicinity with bits of food. " Eeuuww! Ron! Where are your manners? That's disgusting!" Ginny exclaimed as she was brushing off bits of meat from her shirt. " Now I have to take a shower again," she said as she stood up and left the table. " I'm sorry Ginny!" was the last thing she heard as she exited the hall. " I can't believe I'm related to that. that. food disposal! All the etiquette lessons Mum taught us were just wasted on that buffoon. Can't believe what Hermione sees in the brother of mine," Ginny grumbling as she made he way down the corridor. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into something hard and smelt like sandalwood cologne, and landed on her butt.  
  
" Well, well. If it isn't the youngest Weasel," drawled a boy standing before her. " What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said as she got up and straightened her cloak. " Nothing, just wondering who was making all that noise, stomping and grumbling about food disposal," he drawled as he leaned casually against the wall, raking his eyes over her body, making Ginny blush with embarrassment and raising her temper. " Don't look at me like that. I knew it was too good to be true for you to be nice to me. Why were you nice to me? Why did you kiss me?" she said as Ginny stared into the silver grey eyes. " It seemed like a good idea at that time, to see how you taste. Those cherry red lips, are just begging to be kissed," he whispered as he moved towards her. " You're just using me to get to my brother aren't you? Well, you not! I'm not going to allow you to use me. No one uses Virginia Weasley!" Ginny shouted and tried to move past Draco only to be caught by the wrist and pulled back. Draco pulled her close and bent his head down to her ear. Ginny could feel his breath tickling her ear. " I'm not using you Virginia. I'm seducing you," he whispered. Draco licked Ginny's ear gently and left. Ginny turned to see Draco walk down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. // Oh boy! I'm way in over my head. // 


	3. Chapter 3: The Seduction Begins

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Can anyone tell me how to make italics and bold fonts appear in the text coz I don't know how to do it. I write my story using a word processor but the bold and italics don't come out. If any of you know how to do it, please tell. Thanks. Now on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The Seduction Begins.  
  
"Talking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
~Ginny's 6th Year~  
  
Ginny snapped out of the shocked state she was in and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Giving the password to the Fat Lady, she stomped up the stairs to the dorm room, still mumbling about ferrets and food disposals. Grabbing her toiletries, Ginny began stripping out of her food stained clothes as she stepped into the shower. Scrubbing her skin furiously, trying to remove the imagined cooties that she got from Draco, she can't help thinking about what that Ferret had said.  
  
// Seducing me ay? I wonder what is does that Ferret have in mind? Why would he want to seduce me in the first place? Could this be one of his sick jokes to humiliate the Weaselys? Does he hate us so much? We'll see what he has in store for me. What ever it is, I won't allow the Weasley name sullied by some albino ferret. //  
  
" Hey Ginny! What are you doing in there? Taking a shower or trying to drown yourself?" she heard Hermione shouting through the bathroom door. " I'll be out in a minute!" Ginny shouted back as she rinsed the rest of the shampoo and foam from her body before towelling dry.  
  
After putting on a clean pair of pyjamas, Ginny climbed into bed fully intending to continue reading the novel that she had borrowed form Hermione, only to realised that she can't find it. At that exact same moment, she heard a tapping at the window. She opened the window, to find a beautiful black owl landing on the windowsill with a note attached to its leg. She untied the green ribbon and read the contents of the letter which read:  
  
Weaselette,  
  
Meet me at the astronomy tower at sunset tomorrow if you want your Muggle book back. Wear something nice. Don't be late.  
  
~D.  
  
Crumpling the note in her hand, she planned for tomorrow.  
  
// I bet he's going to start his 'seduction' tomorrow. We'll see who gets seduced first. //  
  
She gave a very Malfoy-like smirk before writing a reply note.  
  
Ferret,  
  
I'll be there. Make sure you bring my book.  
  
~G.  
  
Ginny gave the black owl some treats that she usually kept for Pig, before tying the reply note to its leg.  
  
// I'll give him a surprise he'll never forget. //  
  
Feeling rather satisfied with herself, Ginny performed a drying spell for her hair while reading through her The Standard Book Of Spells Book 6 for her lessons tomorrow. She was brushing her thick red locks when Hermione came in wearing a pale blue pyjamas, with clouds on it, that were charmed to move, and a pair of fluffy teddy bear slippers on her feet. Hermione sat down beside Ginny and said, " Ginny, are you sure you don't have anything to tell me? I saw Malfoy staring at you during dinner."  
  
" Hermione, please don't worry about me. There's nothing going on. I don't know why Mal-Ferret was looking at me during dinner," Ginny replied as she flipped through her book. " Besides, why were you looking at Malfoy anyway? I thought you're in love with Ron?"  
  
"Erm.. I AM in love with your brother, but you can't deny that Malfoy is rather good looking since he stopped slicking his hair back. Those silky blonde locks. Makes you want to run your fingers through them," Hermione sighed with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
" 'Mione! I wonder what Ron will say if he heard you say that even though I do agree with you that Malfoy is cute. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a prat."  
  
"Oh Ginny, please don't tell Ron. I really love him but hey, I'm only human. I can't help looking if a good looking guy walks in front of me."  
  
" Don't worry about me telling Ron. I don't want Ron to kill that ferret before I.. I mean I don't want Ron to get expelled for killing that prat." Ginny looked at Hermione, hoping that she didn't catch Ginny's almost slip of the tongue. Ginny felt relieved that Hermione seem to still be in daydream land and didn't catch that slip.  
  
" 'Mione, can I ask you something?"  
  
" Sure, go ahead."  
  
" Why do you love my brother? I mean he's a messy eater, he's clumsy, he's hot-tempered and he's an idiot most of the time. What do you see in him?"  
  
" I love him because he accepts me for who I am. Around him, I can be myself, not Hermione Head Girl, not Hermione Top Student, just me. Just plain Hermione. He makes me feel safe, loved and special. All those parts of him that you mentioned, makes Ron who he is and that's why I love him. And also, he's good looking and he smells nice. I can sit beside him by the lake and smell him all day," Hermione sighed as she went over to her bed and got under the covers.  
  
" I think that's gross but hey I'm just his sister. As long as both of you are happy, I'm happy," Ginny said as she closed the book and got under the covers. Blowing out the candles, Ginny said, " Night 'Mione."  
  
" Night Gin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The following day passed as quickly for Ginny and Draco, each looking forward to carry out their own plan. After the last class of the day they made their way to their dorm rooms to get ready for sunset. Ginny was feeling slightly nervous so she took a nice long warm bath to relax her nerves. She used her rose scented toiletries, everything form shampoo to body wash.  
  
Having completed her shower, Ginny stood in front of her wardrobe, surveying what she had to wear. She decided on a pair of black leather pants that hugged her figure nicely and a tight, sleeveless metallic blue top with a relatively low neckline that stopped just above her cleavage. She stared at her reflection in the mirror deciding what else she needed. Her freckles had disappeared at the end of her fourth year, leaving her skin flawless. She lined her big hazel eyes with some liquid liner and some mascara to curl her long lashes. She adorned her neck with a silver pendant in the shape of a dragon that Charlie had given her for her last birthday, secured around her neck with a simple leather necklace. She had applied dark red lipstick to her luscious lips, which matched her nail polished. She even had her toenails painted in the same shade. She looked down to her cute toes that picked out of her strappy heels. Ginny sprayed herself with a perfume that had a mild scent of roses before examining herself in front of the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed a light cardigan in case she got cold and left the dorm room.  
  
Down in the common room, Ginny was greeted with catcalls and wolf whistles by most of the guys there.  
  
" Wow Ginny! You look wonderful? Going out tonight? " Seamus shouted from across the room.  
  
" Yup, got a hot date to night," she replied back.  
  
" Ginny, be darling and help me with this potions problem, please. " Dean pleaded with Ginny, giving her his best puppy dog eyes look.  
  
" Sorry Dean. I know you too well. You don't want need me to help you coz I know your almost as good as Hermione at potions. All you want to do is look down my shirt. Sorry babe. Maybe next time," Ginny said, giving Dean a wink.  
  
" Ow Gin, that hurt! You broke my heart with those wild accusations which happens to be true," Dean said as he clutched his heart and pretended to die.  
  
" Oh dean you're such a joker. Better not let that Ravenclaw girlfriend of yours find out what you just said if you want to get some action this week." Ginny hooted laughed when she saw Dean turning red.  
  
Ron, who was doing his Divination homework by the fireplace, looked up to see who had so much commotion in the common room. His jaw dropped at the sight of his sister dressed up in clothes such tight clothes.  
  
" What the hell are you doing wearing that? Go up and change now!" Ron howled at his sister and at the same time glaring at every male who dared to look at her.  
  
" I will NOT change coz not only do I have a date, you're not mum. You can't tell me what I can or cannot wear."  
  
" If you don't go up an change now, I'm going to owl mum about this. Who are you going out with anyway? You didn't tell me you're going out tonight," Ron continued as his face turned nearly the same shade as his hair.  
  
" Who do you think bought these clothes for me in the first place. Who I date is none of your business. I'm touched that you're concern about me Ron but I'm old enough to take care of myself. I know how to handle the guy, if he tries to do anything I don't like. Remember what happened during the Yule ball in my 4th year?"  
  
In her 4th year, Ginny attended the annual Yule ball with a 6th year Ravenclaw boy who thought that Ginny was an easy lay since she was just 14. The poor boy found out that putting your hands where they shouldn't be on a girl with 6 older brothers could result in very painful consequences. Ginny had broken the boy's nose with her right hook and kicked the boy in the groin before giving the boy her famous bat-bogey hex, in front of everyone present. Fortunately for her, Professor Mcgonagall had seen what the boy did so she didn't get any punishment. After that incident, the poor Ravenclaw boy would run in the opposite direction whenever he saw Ginny coming. It was later heard that he had sworn off women and became a priest.  
  
Ron had cooled down somewhat after remembering the incident. " I know you can handle yourself but you can't blame me if I worry. I'm still your brother and it's my job to worry about you. Especially when you dress like that and going out on a date with a guy I don't know about. I trust you to take care of yourself. Just promise me that if this guy you're meeting won't take now for an answer, tell me. Let me beat him up for you," Ron said, running his fingers through his already messy hair.  
  
" Thanks Ron. I'll take care of myself. I love you big brother," Ginny said to him as she gave him a hug. Ginny let go of Ron and walked over to Harry who was gaping at her with his mouth open. Ginny closed his mouth gently for him and said, " We don't want any flies going in there now do we." With that, she stepped out of the portrait hole and headed towards the astronomy tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Slytherin dungeons, Draco was also getting ready to meet Ginny. He was already dressed in his trademark black. His black silk shirt was tucked in neatly in to his black corduroy pants. He ran his slightly gelled fingers through his hair to give a tousled look that made him the heartthrob of the school. He stopped slicking his hair back in his 5th year after realising that he used too much gel and if really messes up his clothes if it rains. He looked at his reflection one more time before turning to Blaise and asked, " how do I look? "  
  
" As usual. You drop dead sexy self. Are you sure you know what you're doing with that Weasley girl? She may look innocent but looks can be deceiving," Blaise said in her usual sultry voice. " Remember what happened at the Yule Ball in our 5th year?"  
  
" Of course I know what I'm doing, I'm a Malfoy. Besides, what can a Weasley do to me? " Draco said as he inspected himself in the mirror one last time. " I'll seduce her before she can do anything to me." Draco picked up Ginny's book from his bed and looked at Blaise. " Don't wait up for me," he smirked and left for the astronomy tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Both Draco and Ginny arrived at the bottom of the tower at the same time. Draco opened the door to the stairs leading up to the tower for Ginny and the proceeded up together. As they arrived at the top of the tower, the sun was just starting to set. Ginny gasped at the view, she had never seen the sunset from the top of the tower. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She didn't realise that she had said that aloud until she heard Draco said, " It's not the most beautiful thing I'VE seen. You are. You surely clean up nice for a Weasley."  
  
" Flattery's not going to get you anywhere," Ginny said looking at table set for two in front of her. " Is this your doing?"  
  
" Of course. I thought it would be romantic for us to have dinner together while watching the sunset," Draco said as he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and said, " We don't want to waste this wonderful food now do we."  
  
Draco led her to the table and graciously pulled out a chair for her and sat her down. He sat at opposite her and said in a low seductive voice, " It wasn't flattery it was fact. You do look beautiful Virginia."  
  
" Thank you. So what's for dinner?" Ginny asked. She casually flipped her hair and threw a lidded gaze towards Draco. Her hair fell forward, hiding part of her face, casting a mysterious air around her. Draco's blood had pool down south, making him unable to think clearly. Fortunately, he was saved from answering as a house-elf appeared beside their table, carrying a tray laden with food.  
  
The sunlight was fading fast, plunging them to darkness when out of a sudden; two lit candles appeared on their table, casting a soft romantic glow around the table. The dinner consisted of soup, salad, lamb chops and dessert. For the first time in the History of Hogwarts, a Malfoy and a Weasley were having a normal conversation without trying to kill each other. They talked about everything under the sun, from Quidditch to animal rights. Ginny found that Malfoy was actually a likable person if he wasn't being such a prat, while Draco found that Ginny was smart and funny. He had never laughed so much in his entire life.  
  
They found that they have a lot in common. They both love all kinds of music and movies, both Muggle and wizard. Ginny was surprised that Draco actually likes anything Muggle. Draco explained that his father had raised him to hate all things Muggle but as he grew up, he started to hide his interest in Muggle things from his father, as he knew that if Lucius found out, it would result in severe beatings and torture. After his father's death at the hands of Voldermort, who killed Lucius for betraying him to the Ministry, Draco finally had the freedom to watch and listen to all the Muggle movies and music that he wants. He even read Muggle books. He never told anyone other than Blaise of his interest in Muggle things.  
  
After they're table was cleared by a house-elf, Ginny transfigured the table into a radio that didn't require electricity to run. She conjured more candles to float around the tower to give them some light. Hearing the song Sway by Dean Martin, Ginny held her hand out to Draco and asked, " Want to dance?" Accepting the outstretched hand, Draco led Ginny to the middle of the tower and started to sway to the music.  
  
When marimba rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more  
  
Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me  
  
Other dances may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will only you Only you have the magic technique When we sway, I go weak  
  
I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill, as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now  
  
Other dances may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will only you Only you have the magic technique When we sway, I go weak  
  
I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill, as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now  
  
It was the most erotic dance either of them had ever done. Their movements were as fluid as water and as graceful as a swan. The music ended with Ginny plastered against Draco, his arm wound tightly around her tiny waist. Ginny's ample chest was flattened against his. Both of them were slightly out of breath due to the vigorous dance steps.  
  
Hazel clashed against silver grey as they stared into each other's eyes. At that moment, Ginny realised that something hard was pressing against her tummy. " Is that your wand or are you just happy to hold me?" she asked. To her amazement, a light pink tint stained Draco's pale cheekbones. He reluctantly let go of her and turned away, refusing to answer her question. Ginny could see that he was walking slightly funny, as if he had something uncomfortable between his legs.  
  
The school bell chimed, signalling the start of the curfew. Ginny walked over to Draco and stood in front of him.  
  
" I've got to go now before Ron starts looking for me," she said. " Where's my book?"  
  
" Before I return your book, I should get a reward for being a Good Samaritan."  
  
" What do you want in return?"  
  
"I want a kiss."  
  
" Ok," she answered. Ginny dragged Draco's face down and captured his lips roughly. Draco was surprised by her roughness that he gasped, giving Ginny the opportunity to plunge her tongue into the inviting warmth. He tasted like chocolates. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, pressing her close. He lifted her up so that she can wrap those long legs of hers around his waist. Ginny ran her fingers through those silky golden locks that most of the girls at Hogwarts dream about. She felt Draco squeezing her derriere, causing her to moan.  
  
They broke off the kiss simultaneously due to lack of air. Ginny unwrapped her long legs from Draco's waist and slid down his length, to the floor, making sure that her chest rubbed against his and at the same time giving him a glimpse of her lacy bra.  
  
" I've kissed you. Now give me my book," Ginny demanded as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to comb out the tangles. Her lips were puffy from their kiss and the cold night air was giving her goose bumps. Draco handed her the book as she put on her cardigan.  
  
" Thank you for the wonderful dinner. You know, if you weren't such a prat, I would actually like you," she said as she turned to go. Draco grabbed her waist, preventing her form going. He whispered into her ear, "If you weren't a Weasley, I would actually like you too. Hurry back to your common room before Filch catches you but remember, this game isn't over yet." He released her and squeezed her derriere gently one last time before giving it a playful smack. Ginny whipped around and glared at Draco as she was rubbing the soreness out. " You'll pay for that!" she swore before walking out of the tower and made her way back to her common room.  
  
Thankfully, no one was around in the common room as when she got back. She crept up to the girls' dorm. As she neared her dorm room, she could hear the beds creaking and someone moaning. When she got nearer to the door, she realised that Hermione and her brother were in her room, having a great time. She could hear Hermione's moans getting louder, urging Ron to go faster.  
  
Disgusted with what she just heard, she turned around and went to the boys' dormitory.  
  
" Harry. Harry, wake up," she whispered while shaking Harry awake.  
  
" I'm up. I'm up. Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, fumbling around for his glasses.  
  
" Can I stay here tonight? I can't go back to my room coz Ron and Hermione are going at it and I don't want to intrude," she explained.  
  
" Sure. You can stay in Ron's bed over there. I don't think he'll mind you wearing his clothes," Harry said.  
  
" Thanks Harry." Ginny went over to Ron's side of the room and searched for a pair of pyjamas that wasn't orange and could fit her. Settling on a pair of flannel jammies that has seen too many washings, Ginny changed into it and climbed into Ron's bed.  
  
" Night Gin."  
  
" Night Harry," Ginny said as she drifted off to sleep, thinking about silver grey eyes and blond hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the school, Draco had changed into his black silk pyjamas. As he got under the covers, his thoughts drifted back to his so- called 'date'. He, a Malfoy, was surprised that he and Ginny, a Weasley, had a lot in common. He enjoyed himself very much and had laughed more that night than he ever did in his whole life.  
  
// She's actually a good kisser. Who knew that someone who looks so innocent in school could turn into such a babe? I bet Weasel had a fit when he saw her wearing that outfit. // He smirked at that thought.  
  
// I hope that after that scorching kiss, I'll be able to stop thinking about her. //  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he snuggled deeper into the covers. The last thought he had before sailing to dreamland was of a certain Virginia Weasley, naked in his bed, her long flaming hair spread over his pillows, contrasting beautifully against the black silk sheets.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. I don't own the song Sway either. Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: I'm going to apologise in advance if I take sometime to update the story. I've started work again now so I might not have that much time to update but I'll try my best. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Love you guys. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Doors

A/N: Hey there! I'm sorry for not updating the past few weeks. I've started working again after a long leave and I haven't really had the time to sit down and type the story out. I've been having a slight writer's block. Please bear with me. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I haven't had a good night's rest the past few days. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks to all those that have reviewed my story. You give me the encouragement to write more. Love you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me but to J.K Rowling and her publishers.  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams and Doors  
  
Ginny looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. The white dress was strapless, leaving her arms and shoulder bare. Her skirt and train were made form silk and fell gracefully to the floor on waves. Her flaming hair was combed back into a sophisticated chignon, with soft tendrils framing her face. She inspected her reflection in the mirror one last time before turning back to Hermione. " How do I look?" she asked.  
  
" You look great! Are you ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yup, let's get the show on the road," Ginny said. At that moment, Mrs Weasley knocked on the door and opened it. " Let's go dear. The ceremony is about to start," Mrs Weasley said.  
  
Ginny walked down the corridor to the chapel. As the wedding march started, the floor girls entered, scattering rose petals as they walked. The bride's maids in their black silk dresses followed them, each carrying a bouquet of white roses. Ginny, who looked radiant and calm, was escorted by her father. She saw her mother dabbing the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief. Ron, who was standing behind the groom, and the rest of her brothers were smiling widely at her. The groom had platinum blond hair and silver grey eyes. She smiled at him, her heart skipping her beat as he smiled back. As she stepped up to the altar, she tripped on her dress and promptly fell out of bed.  
  
" Ow!" she said as she rubbed the soreness out of her head where it connected to the floor.  
  
" What's wrong Gin? You fell out of bed? " Harry said groggily as he pulled back the curtains of his bed. His hair was spiky and going in every direction, making him look so adorable.  
  
" Sorry Harry. Had a nightmare. Shocked the hell out of me," she replied. She got up and got back into bed. " What day is it? What time is it?" she asked.  
  
" It's Saturday. I'm not sure what time is it, I think slightly after sunrise," Harry answered her questions as he set up at the edge of his bed and put on his glasses. " You going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
" I'm not sure, I might. Need to restock my candy. I can't study without a bit of candy and chocolate to perk me up."  
  
"Why don't you go with us? At least I have someone to talk to and not have to look at the lovebirds snogging or making puppy dog eyes at each other. It gets annoying after a while."  
  
" Yeah I know. Will see how things go. If my brother will leave my room so that I can go and take a shower and change before breakfast, I might go with you guys. I think I'm going to go back to bed. It's too early for me. Just wake me up when Ron gets back," she said, stifling a yawn as she went back to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Slytherin dorms, Draco was also having dreams about Ginny.  
  
Draco had just entered the house when he heard twin squeals of delight. " Daddy! Daddy!" came cries from the kitchen. He suddenly found his twin children latched to his legs. " Now, now children. Let daddy hang his coat up. Then I'll give you munchkins a hug," he told the children. He hugged the two toddlers tightly, kissing them both lightly on the head. His son looked exactly like Draco at that age except for the red hair and the sprinkling of freckles. His daughter had his blonde hair but hazel eyes and pixie shaped face. " Where's your mum?" he asked the twins.  
  
" She's in the kitchen baking apple pie," they said simultaneously.  
  
Smiling fondly at the twins, he took each small hand in his own and led them to the kitchen in search for his wife. Her back was facing him. Her hair was a fiery waterfall that fell down her back to her waist. He let go of the little hands and put a finger to his lips, signalling to the children to remain quiet. The children stifled their giggles behind their tiny hands and watched their father crept up to their mum. Draco turned the children's mum around and gave her a kiss. " I love you Ginny."  
  
" I love you Ginny," Draco said, smiling in his sleep.  
  
" Draco, wake up!" Blaise shouted in his ear, causing him to shoot up from his bed.  
  
" Damn it woman! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" he asked, rubbing his sleep eyes.  
  
" You promised to accompany me to Hogsmeade to do some shopping. It's a good thing that I came in hear early too or I would not have caught you talking in your sleep. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy, declaring his love to one Ginny Weasley."  
  
" I did what? " he shouted, causing his roommates to groan in protest at being awaken.  
  
" Let me quote what you said. You said, ' I love you Ginny'."  
  
Getting up from his bed, he looked at hear and said, " You must be mistaken. I Do NOT love her! And I don't recall promising to go to Hogsmeade with you." He put on his robe and grabbed his towel and toiletries.  
  
" Best friend or not, I will tell the whole school what you said if you don't come with me. Imagine what her older brothers, as I recall she has six, would do to you if they knew that you snogged their baby sister in the astronomy tower, not to mention that you had your hand on her ass."  
  
" Draco stopped in mid-stride into the bathroom when her heard her threat. Knowing that she will definitely carry out her threat, he winced at the image of him being pounded into pulp by six men with red hair. He whipped around and gave his best puppy dog eyes and pleaded, " Blaise, please don't tell anyone about that. Please? You don't want your best friend to be beaten into pulp right?"  
  
" I promise not to tell anyone about it if you go shopping with me. Throw in a new dress and shoes and accessories to go with it and I'll even help you to get her."  
  
" Deal. Now get out of here. I'll meet you in the common room, we'll go down for breakfast together."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About half an hour after Ginny went back to sleep, Ron came into his dorm room, to find his sister asleep in his bed. " Ginny, Ginny. Wake up. What are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny let out a big yawn and stretched. " Hey Ronnikins. Morning. What was your question again? " She sat up and combed her fingers threw her hair to remove the tangles.  
  
" What are you doing here wearing my pyjamas?"  
  
" Well, when I came back last night, I heard you giving Hermione some LURVE. I can't just barge in there and interrupt you guys. Besides, I needed a place to sleep. You don't expect me to sleep on the common room right?"  
  
Ron had turned pink and was just smiling sheepishly. " You coming with us to Hogsmeade later?"  
  
" I think I might. I'll meet you in the common room after a shower," she said, picking up her neatly folded clothes from the side table. " See you later."  
  
When she got back to her room, Hermione had just stepped out of the shower; her hair was up in a turban. " How'd your date go last night?" Hermione asked as she towel dried her hair.  
  
" Erm... It was good. I had fun," Ginny said, hurrying into the bathroom, hoping to avoid any other questions. Fortunately Hermione didn't ask any more questions as she went through her wardrobe to pick out the clothes that she was planning to wear to Hogsmeade.  
  
In the shower, Ginny's thoughts kept coming back to dream and the 'date' she had the night before.  
  
// Why am I dreaming about him? Not only that, why did I dream about marrying him? That so-called date I had with Malfoy must have given me the nightmare. Well, he can dance and he's a damn fine kisser too. Damn it! Stop thinking about him! Ron would freak if he found out that I not only had dinner with the bane of his existence but I danced and snogged him. I just hope that I don't have anything to do with him any more after this. //  
  
After completing her shower, Ginny stood in front of her wardrobe as she thought about what to wear. She decided on a pair of jeans that have been washed too many times that it's soft and faded and a jersey from her favourite Quidditch team, Holyhead Harpies. She grabbed her denim jacket and wand after putting on her sneakers, and rushed down to the common room to meet The Dream Team. When she got there, she caught Ron and Hermione were lip locked on the sofa and he had his hand up her shirt. She cleared her throat to announce her presence, causing the couple to break apart in surprise.  
  
" Ginny! Didn't hear you come down," Ron said as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair, trying to over his embarrassment.  
  
" Even if a bomb exploded near you two, you wouldn't even hear it. Anyway, where's Harry? Is he coming?"  
  
" Yeah he's coming with us. Let's just wait a bit more," Hermione said, straightening her shirt and skirt. " Well. Speak of the devil, here he comes now."  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry coming down the steps. His hair was artfully messed up with the help of a little gel. Harry had opted to wear contacts that day, giving him a more boyish look. He was also wearing jeans, a jersey of the Iron Maiden Soccer team and sneakers. He looked so handsome, reminding Ginny of the crush she had in Harry, the first few years in Hogwarts. The feeling had faded and Ginny now regarded Harry as one of her brothers and a very good friend.  
  
" Everyone ready to go down for breakfast? I'm starving," Ron, asked them.  
  
" Ron, you're always hungry," Harry said as they made their way out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a very filling breakfast, all the year 3 students onwards, who were going to Hogsmeade, filed out the front door and boarded the carriages that brought them there. Ginny rode with The Dream Team, listening to them discuss the things that they were planning to buy. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they split up into two groups, Ginny with Harry and Ron with Hermione.  
  
" Thank God you came with us. I don't think I can stand to see the two of them suck face anymore. Don't take me wrong. I love Ron and Hermione like my own siblings but I just wish they would give it a rest. Can't they just go through a day without trying to swallow each other's tongue every chance they get?" Harry said exasperatedly when they got out of earshot.  
  
" I know what you mean. At least we don't have to see them do that for the next few hours. Let's go get some candy. I have sudden craving for Ice Mice," Ginny said, as she pulled Harry towards Honeydukes.  
  
Ginny was like a little girl again. She was going from aisle to aisle in wonder. Both Harry and Ginny left with rather large bags of candy each. They grabbed a bit of everything on the shelf. Being the perpetual gentleman, Harry carried all their bags of candy. They went to Flourish and Blotts to get their quills and parchment and the apothecary to get their potions stuff. Having bought all the things they needed, they went window shopping, stopping first at the Quidditch store to admire the new Firebolt model.  
  
Finally, they arrived in front of Madam Malkin's. Harry had left her in front of the shop and went to the pet shop to get more owl treats for Hedwig. The window display had the most beautiful dress that Ginny had ever seen. She could picture herself wearing the dress to a ball accompanied with a handsome stranger. The dress was made of a very lightweight silk that would swish around her with every step she took. The shimmering forest green colour of the cloth reminded her of the lake in the school grounds in summer when the sun reflected against it. The colour complimented her milky white skin and her fiery hair very well. The dress was made up of two pieces, a bodice and a skirt. The bodice was very medieval. It was strapless and was laced at the back with black cords, when tied tightly, will enhance the milky white swells of her chest. The skirt fell below her ankles in waves. The dress came with a complete set of shoes and accessories that complemented the outfit. Ginny was so absorbed in fantasising about the dress that she didn't see Draco step out of the shop with Blaise on tow with a huge bag from the shop.  
  
" That's all you can afford Weasley, just a look," a very familiar drawl brought Ginny out of her daydream.  
  
" What are you doing here Malfoy? Why are you everywhere I go?" she asked.  
  
" It's a free country. I can go anywhere I want. Well, as you can see from Zabini's bag here, I went shopping. At least I can afford the best."  
  
" Even though I may not be able to afford it but at least I have good taste, unlike some people. Don't you wear anything other than black? You look like a vampire, all pale and stuff. "  
  
// A very good-looking vampire. Stop thinking about him like that. Remember, he's a MALFOY. //  
  
" Sod off Malfoy," Harry said, walking over from the pet shop.  
  
" As a matter of fact, we were just leaving. Come on Blaise. Let's leave Weasel here with her pack horse," he said as he looked pointedly at Harry who was holding on the bags of candy and other things that Harry and Ginny had bought. He led Blaise by the hand to Three Broomsticks, feeling the flames of rage and jealousy in his chest.  
  
// That damn Potter! I'm going to make Ginny mine and no man shall touch her but me. //  
  
~ * ~  
  
" What was that Ferret saying to you?" Harry asked as they made their way to the café where they were supposed to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Nothing much, just the usual insults to family being poor," she said. " He's just being his normal git self." Ginny didn't know why she felt extremely angry when she saw Draco drag Zabini by the hand. She wanted to rip the girl's hand away from Draco's and gouge her eyes out a spoon. This bloodthirsty feeling was new to Ginny and it left her shocked and confused.  
  
// Why am I feeling all this rage over a Malfoy holding hands with another girl? I don't even like him. Do I? Damn, that Ferret for making me all confused. //  
  
" Why so glum chum?" she heard Harry ask as they entered the café. They picked a booth at the back of the room and waited for Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Not glum, just thinking about stuff," she said, putting down the menu. " Harry, how do you know if you like or love someone?"  
  
" Wow! What brought that on? Is there something you want to share with me?"  
  
" It's not that I'm in love with anyone or anything. I'm just curious that's all."  
  
" You sure there's not a guy in there some where?" Seeing Ginny blushing slightly, Harry laughed and said, " So, are you going to tell me about him?"  
  
" Harry! There's nothing to tell. I'm not even sure if I like him. He makes me so angry most of the time but he can be nice if he wants to."  
  
" Have you kissed him yet?"  
  
" Harry!" she scandalized. "That's none of your business," Ginny said, blushing again.  
  
" Ginny, I love you like a sister and I'm just looking out for you seeing that Ron's too busy to notice anyone other than Hermione," he said after controlling his laughter at seeing Ginny blush. " I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
" Oh Harry, you're the greatest. I'll try to sort out my feelings for this guy on my own but you're the first person I'll ask for help if I need it," she said, cupping Harry's face with her palms. " So what shall we order?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After waiting for about close to an hour, neither Ron nor Hermione could be seen. Harry and Ginny decided to just continue having lunch before making their way back to Hogwarts. Draco who had just stepped out of Three Broomsticks, saw the both of them laughing and joking to the carriage pickup point to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
// If I get my hands on that Potter, not only will I wring his neck, I'll hex him to next week and back. //  
  
Draco turned back into the pub to look for Blaise. He needed her help to get Ginny. He needed to make her, his before he went crazy with jealousy. He saw the way other boys and even some of the girls in school looked at Ginny. He wanted to kill every one of them for looking at her.  
  
// If I don't make her mine, I'm going to go nuts. I know she's attracted to me. Hell, almost all the girls are attracted to me. It's the Malfoy charm. I can't help being gorgeous. Well, back to the matter at hand. I know she's attracted but how to make her fall in love with me? I don't just want her in my bed; I want her in my life. She makes me feel special and loved, something I don't get with my own family. I need help. //  
  
Draco stalked into the pub and sat down right in front or Blaise who was nursing her third bottle of Butterbeer. " Blaise, I need help."  
  
" What a milestone in history! A Malfoy is asking for help," she smiled knowing it would irritate him.  
  
" Damn it woman! It's serious. I need your help. I want to make Virginia fall in love with me. I can't stand seeing her with another man, it makes me feel like going on a murdering rampage every time I see her with Potter."  
  
" You can't deny that Potter is good looking. With all that jet-black hair, all messed up. Makes you want to comb it and cuddle him," she said with a sigh, twirling her hair around her index finger.  
  
" It seems that someone has a crush on Potty," Draco smirked as he saw the glazed look in Blaise's eyes.  
  
" I don't like him ok! I'm jus saying that he's cute," she vehemently denied, the tips of her cute little ears turning slightly pink.  
  
" This is your best friend you're talking to. No use denying it coz you're going to tell me anyway. How bout this, you help me with Virginia, I'll help you with Potter. Deal?"  
  
" Fine, but don't tell anyone about this or I'll make sure you suffer a great deal before you die."  
  
" I won't ok. I know how merciless you can be. Now let's go back to the common room to plot and plan," he said, standing up and placing some money on the table to pay for their drinks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the Gryffindor tower, Ginny went back to her room that she shared with Hermione. She placed her purchases on her trunk and flopped on her bed as Hermione stepped out of the shower, towel drying her hair. " Where were you? We were waiting for you for almost an hour but you didn't show up," she told Hermione.  
  
" Well.. Erm.. After we got the stuff we needed, we decided to go back to school," Hermione whispered, wincing a little when she saw Ginny turning red, a sign that she's starting to lose her temper.  
  
Ginny stood up from her bed and took a step forward towards Hermione, only to step on something squishy and slippery. Looking down, she was horrified to find that she had stepped on a used condom. " Eeeeuuuuugggghhh! That's it! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to request for another room!" she shouted, brushing past a very embarrassed Hermione to look for Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ginny was too angry to notice where she was going. She rounded a corner and suddenly found herself sitting on the floor looking at a pair of black pants. The person in black pants held out a hand to help her up. After getting up and brushing her hands on her jeans, she looked up to find Draco staring at her. " What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in any mood to put up with you attitude right now."  
  
" A thank you would be nice, seeing that I just help you up. What are you doing rushing and bumping into people anyway? Besides, I didn't do anything to you to make you take that tone to me."  
  
" I'm looking for Professor McGonagall as if it's any of your business. Thanks anyway for helping me up and sorry for bumping into you." Ginny rushed off without looking back. Draco looked at her as she left thinking that Ginny looks even more beautiful when her temper is riled.  
  
Once Ginny found Professor McGonagall and told her that she wanted to be transferred to another room, Ginny was directed to the Headmaster's office. Standing in front of the phoenix statue, Ginny said the password, " Chocolate-coated candy," and went up the stairs that appeared. Ginny knocked on the door and entered when a raspy voice told her to do so.  
  
" Ah, Miss Weasley. How can I help you?" Professor Dumbledore asked looking at her through his half moon glasses.  
  
" Professor, I would like to request to have another room. I can't stay in the room with Hermione any longer."  
  
" Does this have anything to do with your brother and Miss Granger's 'study sessions'?"  
  
" That's one way to call it. They're not very discreet about it and they leave they're used items on the floor. It's just that I can't even go up to my room to get my things anymore because I'm afraid that I'll catch them without their clothes on. Please Professor I don't think I can study in that room anymore."  
  
" Well, Miss Weasley, your request has been considered and your things have been moved to another room as we speak. You will have the whole room for yourself. I might warn you that the room that you're moving into may have a few secret doors that have yet to be discovered. The room had not been used for a very long time that the locations of some of the secret doors have been forgotten. Enjoy exploring your new room. Here's your password and let Dobby show you're the way to your room," he said as he gave her a piece of parchment and nodded to the house-elf that had suddenly appeared beside her.  
  
" Thank you Professor," she said following Dobby out of the door. If she had turned a few seconds later, she would have caught the twinkle in the old man's eyes.  
  
Ginny followed Dobby through a series of corridors and up a flight of staircases at the end of the hallway near the portrait of the Fat Lady and stopped in front of portrait of a girl reading under a tree.  
  
" Hi there! My name's Ginny, what's yours?" the girl in the portrait asked.  
  
" My name's Ginny too. I'm moving into the room." " Ok then, what's the password?"  
  
" Bookworm."  
  
The portrait slid aside to reveal a very spacious room. The room had large windows that went up to almost the ceiling, with long dark blue drapes falling to the floor. He stationery items had already been unpacked and placed neatly on an oak desk. Her books were neatly arranged in alphabetical order in the mahogany bookshelf to the left of the huge canopy bed that was in the centre of the room. Her clothes were already hung in the wardrobe or folded into the drawers. Her personal items like make up and other things were arranged neatly on a dressing table with a large oval mirror. Ginny was awestruck with the room. She silently thanked God for making her brother indiscreet. Because of them, she got to have this wonderful room to herself.  
  
Ginny explored the bathroom and was made speechless with the facilities. The bathroom was covered with black marble tiles that gleamed with the sunlight that streamed through the skylight. The large Jacuzzi bathtub and the washbasin were also made of black marble. The bathtub was equipped with a showerhead in case she was in a hurry. She decided to explore the rest of the room and try to find the so-called lost rooms that Dumbledore mentioned.  
  
She opened her wardrobe to hang her jacket when she noticed a door at the back of the closet. She opened the door and found herself in a circular room that had four other doors. She noticed that the door that she had come from had the Virgo zodiac sign. It was rather fitting as Virgo means Virgin and that's where her name comes from.  
  
Ginny went around the room and looked at all the doors. The first door had a musical note on it and as Ginny had guessed, the room revealed a music room that had various types of instruments. The next room had a book sign on it and it revealed a library that was the size of her own bedroom. The third door had waves on it at it revealed a very large swimming pool that periodically would have waves going from the deep end to the shallow end.  
  
The last room had a dragon on the door. Ginny pushed the door open and found that it lead to a sitting room. The room was masculine with dark and heavy furniture. There were quite a number of bookshelves in the room too. There was also a mahogany writing table in front of the large window of the room. Ginny walked over to the bookshelves to see what kinds of books were available. It was a rather eclectic collection, which ranged from a series of potions books, some Muggle literature and even some Muggle paperback novels. Ginny was intrigued by the room and was curious about the person who came here. She knew the person must have come to the room very often, as most of the books are dog-eared and the furniture was quite worn. There was also fresh ash in the fireplace. Ginny turned around when she heard the scrapping of a portrait as it opened. She was like a deer caught in the headlights when she realised that the person that entered was none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Weasley Family Jewels

Sunsets Chapter 5: The Weasley Family Jewels  
  
Disclaimer: Everything your recognize form the Harry Potter books doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K Rowling and Co.  
  
" Talking" // Thinking //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You! What are you doing here? " They shouted at each other simultaneously.  
  
" This is MY sitting room, I have a right to be here. What's your excuse? " he asked, hands folded across his chest. He looked really good. The blond hair was handsomely tousled with the fringe falling seductively over his silver grey eyes. His lips were curled in a sneer that made him look like a badass. He was wearing the same outfit she saw him in at Hogsmeade. The black silk shirt was beautifully cut and his black denim pants were neatly pressed, without a single crease on it. Ginny was mentally salivating at the sight of the gorgeous Draco Malfoy.  
  
// Why does he have to look so yummy? If I could eat him, he would have been swallowed in two seconds flat. //  
  
" Well.ummm. you see, I was. umm. just exploring and I.. ermm. found this room. I didn't know it was yours. Got to go now. Bye." Ginny stammered as she moved towards the door that she had come through. She ran and closed the door behind her. Draco gave chase but was too late. The door had closed behind her and had camouflaged back into the wall. He skimmed his hands along the wall but failed to find the doorknob.  
  
// I didn't know there was a door there. I wonder how she found it. What's behind that door? She looked good. No, that's an understatement. She looked delicious! All that red hair, the low-rise jeans she was wearing, even that Quidditch jersey makes me want to swallow her in one gulp. I can still smell her scent. What am I going to do about her? Why can't I just talk nicely to her?//  
  
Draco collapsed into one of the over-stuffed armchairs, sighing. He really liked Ginny. Hell, he loves her and he's utterly confused. He didn't know when that feeling developed nor how did it happen. He didn't want to think about what would happen if her six brothers found out about his feelings about her especially that Weasel. He rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Draco got up and went back to his dorm room to wash up for dinner.  
  
// Damn it! I hate feeling confused! //  
  
Meanwhile, back in Ginny's room, Ginny was sitting on the floor with her back against the wardrobe door. Her forehead was resting on her knees." Now I know why there was a dragon on the door. I wonder why he has his own sitting room. Does the sitting room link to his dorm room? " she said to no one in particular. Looking up at the clock above her canopy bed, she realized that if she didn't wash up in the next fifteen minutes, she's going to be late for dinner. Having had a quick shower and stepping into clean clothes, Ginny stepped out of the portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall, passing the Fat Lady. As she was turning around the corner of the corridor, she heard someone call out her name. Turning back, she saw that Ron and the rest of the Dream Team were jogging up to her.  
  
"What is It Ron?" she asked rather impatiently. Her anger at him for leaving without telling them had cooled down considerably after getting her new room. She can't believe that he would just leave them, just to shag his girlfriend senseless.  
  
"Nothing, just thought we'll go down to dinner together," Ron said as he fell in step with her, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What ever," Ginny replied, shrugging Ron's arm off. The anger that had cooled down started to simmer when Ron started to chat animatedly about his purchases at Hogsmeade, forgetting totally that he had ditched his sister and best friend for a shag-fest. Fortunately they arrived at the Great Hall and Ginny was spared from hearing anymore from Ron.  
  
// I seriously think there's something wrong with Hermione for loving that idiotic brother of mine. He just won't shut up! Maybe the sex is good. Eeuugh!!! Nope, not going to think about it. Too disgusting. Don't want to know about their sex life.//  
  
The four of them sat at the back end of the house table, as the rest of the place was full. Dinner was delicious as usual. Ginny was ravenous from after exploring her new room. Being angry with her brother and his girlfriend also contributed to the hunger. She tucked into the potatoes and chicken with much enthusiasm. Ginny was about to reach for her second helping of Sheppard's pie when she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, as if someone was staring at her. She scanned the entire hall and was about to turn back to her food when her eyes met a pair of silver grey at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was giving her the most sensual look she had ever seen, as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Ginny could feel the heat rising up her neck. Upon seeing the blush staining Ginny's cheeks prettily, Draco smiled sexily at her, winked and blew her a kiss.  
  
Shocked at what Draco did, Ginny dropped the fork she was holding, as well as her jaw. " Something wrong? You look shocked," Harry asked when he saw Ginny gaping in the general direction of the Slytherin table.  
  
" Nothing wrong. Just saw something. Don't worry," Ginny replied as she went under the table to pick up her fork. Under it, Ginny saw something that would scar her for life. Hermione's hand was fondling the Weasley family jewels in Ron's unzipped pants. The fork forgotten, Ginny clutched her eyes in a bid to close out the horror and backed out from under the table, knocking over her chair and hitting her head on the table. She finally got out form under the table screaming, " My eyes! My eyes! I think I've gone blind!" Harry quickly rushed to her and asked, " What happened? What happened? You ok?" Everyone, except Ron and Hermione, stood up to see what caused the commotion.  
  
Ginny was still shuddering in disgust as Harry helped her to her feet. Her anger at the lovebirds returned with a vengeance and she stormed towards Ron and Hermione, who just realised that Ginny saw their under-the-table activity.  
  
"Both of you are just disgusting!" she screamed, pointing her finger at them. "You left Harry and me waiting for two hours while you went back here to fuck yourselves senseless. Not only that, you left behind your used items on the floor, waiting to be stepped on by a poor unsuspecting soul, namely ME! Can't you just go through a day without touching each other? It's disgusting to see the both of you groping at each other in public. What I just saw will scar me for life! I'm ashamed to be related to you Ronald Weasley! Thank God I got my own room now. I don't have to worry about barging in a find both of you in various states of undress or positions!" Ginny stormed out of the Hall, without realising that a pair of silver grey eyes followed her exit.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wait!" Ron called out to his sister and tried to follow her out. As his pants were still unzipped, it fell to his ankles, revealing a pair of unbuttoned blue and white checked boxers. Everyone in the Hall burst out laughing as he tripped on his pants and fell down with a thud. Most of them caught on to what had happened under the table and laughed even harder. Hermione was turning pink and tried to hide under the table. Ron finally got up and tried to pull up his pants. All of a sudden, Ron screamed and fell over to the floor, curling up in a foetal position. Dean, who was sitting next to him, dropped down beside Ron to see what had happened. Dean winced at the sight of Ron's package stuck in the zipper (a/n: like in Something About Mary).  
  
The next thing anyone knew was, Ron screaming like a girl and Dean shouting, " He's bleeding! Somebody help!" Madam Pomfrey rushed from the head table and conjured up some bandages and a stretcher. A very worried Hermione used the bandages to stop the bleeding as she and Madam Pomfrey floated Ron to the Hospital Wing. The rest of the Hall got to their feet to get a better look at them. The moment Ron left, the Hall was in an uproar as everyone started talking about the drama that had taken place.  
  
Draco watched Harry leave the Hall in search of Ginny with mixed feelings. He felt bad that he caused her to drop her fork and thus saw her Granger touching her brother under the table. He wanted to go after her and apologise but knew that it would be very weird. Besides, he doesn't know how she feels about him. He pushed his food around his plate, having lost his appetite after what happened to Weasley. Every male in the Hall, winced when they realised that Weasley had caught himself in the zipper. Draco abruptly dropped his fork onto his plate and mumbled to Blaise that he was going for a walk.  
  
// I wonder where she went. Can't talk to her now coz Potter will be there. May be later.. //  
  
Ginny had stormed off to the lake to blow off some steam. She dropped down by a boulder and started flinging pebbles in to the lake. She watched the pebbles skip across the surface of the lake, causing ripples to disrupt the reflection of the moon that had just started to rise. Floating lanterns along the pathway dimly lighted the school grounds. A gentle breeze teased tendrils of hair from her face, making them dance in the air. Her back leaning against the boulder, Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees as she thought about the drama during dinner and the cause of it.  
  
// Damn that Ron! Hermione too! Can't keep their hands of each other! Why don't they just stay in their room? It's a lot more peaceful, not to mention that I get to eat in peace. It's all Malfoy's fault! If he didn't shock me so much, I wouldn't have dropped my fork and I wouldn't have seen what I saw. //  
  
Ginny shuddered at the memory of Ron and Hermione.  
  
// But why did he do that in the first place? What is that Ferret up to? He did look gorgeous. He must have taken a shower right before he came down for dinner. His hair looked damp. I wonder what it feels like to run my fingers through them. Wait! I already did that. His hair is as silky as it looks. He smells really nice too. Like sandalwood and male. He makes my heart beat faster just by looking at me. Why is that? //  
  
Ginny was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that Harry had come up from behind her. She let out a blood-curdling scream when he tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his ears, trying to restore his hearing.  
  
"What were you doing sneaking up on me?! What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be having dinner like everyone else?" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"Something happened after you left. Ron's in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Ginny let out a sigh, shoulders drooping. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before asking, "What did he do now?"  
  
"Caught his privates in the zipper while trying to put on his pants. It got worse when they undid the zipper. He was bleeding all the way to the infirmary when I left to get you." Harry shuddered at the memory of Ron groaning as he floated past. Harry had the urge to check that his package was all right but managed to stop himself.  
  
Ginny winced at the thought of what happened to her brother. "How am I going to explain this to my mother?" she sighed. "At least we won't be seeing Ron and Hermione groping at each other for some time. Serves him right for not being able to control their urges. Come on, let's go see how he's doing," she continued.  
  
Both of them made their way to the hospital wing in silence, their sneakers not making a sound on the stone floor. Ginny was lost in thought about Draco's actions during dinner and didn't realise that they had arrived until Harry grabbed her wrist as she was about to pass the infirmary door. She mouthed thank you to Harry as they both stepped through the door. Ginny pushed the curtain partition gently and found Ron lying in bed with his legs spread apart underneath the blanket. She didn't want to know if he was wearing anything underneath. Hermione, who was sitting next to the bed holding Ron's hand, looked up at them. She gave both Harry and Ginny a tremulous smile, her cheeks turning pink as she remembered that Ginny had seen her hand in Ron's pants. Ginny gave her a small smile and went over to the other side of the bad.  
  
"Oh Ron, what am I going to tell mum?" she whispered to him.  
  
Ron turned pale at the mention of their mother. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound escaped. Taking pity on him, Ginny said, "Don't worry. I'll think about something. Just rest ok Ron? No funny business though."  
  
The couple turned red, hanging their heads low and nodded to show their agreement. The four of them chatted for a while until Madam Pomfrey shooed them out of the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry left Hermione at the Fat Lady and escorted Ginny back to her room. As they walked in silence, Harry asked," What did you see that shocked you into dropping your fork?"  
  
Surprised by the question, Ginny just shrugged not wanting to tell him that Draco had blew her a kiss. "Was it something that Malfoy did?" Harry pressed.  
  
" What. what made you say that?" Ginny stammered.  
  
"I've seen him look at you all the time. Is he the guy you're confused about? Wait, is he the one that you had a date with?"  
  
Ginny bent her head, not wanting Harry to know that she was blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, what were you doing when you saw him look at me?" Ginny asked, wanting to throw the suspicion off her.  
  
As they walked past a torch, Ginny saw that Harry's face was red and knew that he was hiding something. "Were you looking at a girl at the Slytherin table?" Harry blushed even harder at her question. "Come on, tell me. Tel me, tell me, tell me."  
  
"Ok, how about I make a deal with you. You tell me who the guy that's making you so confused and I'll tell you who I was looking at," Harry said.  
  
" Deal. You first."  
  
"That's not fair. I suggested it. You should tell me first," Harry argued. Ginny gave him a look that said wanna-bet. Seeing the determined look on Ginny's face, Harry gave in. "It's Blaise Zabini. I was looking at Blaise Zabini. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Your guess was right. I did have dinner with Malfoy and he does confuse me. During dinner, he winked and blew a kiss at me. That's why I was so shocked. Why were you looking at Zabini anyway? You like her don't you?"  
  
Harry had kept his interest in the Slytherin beauty a secret. He had fallen for her as they fought along side each other in the final battle against Voldermort. Blaise was one of the many Slytherin students that had joined Dumbledore's side during the war. It surprised everyone that only a small minority of the Slytherin students had followed Voldermort. The rest didn't really believe in his cause but had to pretend that they did at their parents' command. After the war, Harry found that he didn't have the courage to talk to Blaise, to ask her out. He loved the way she moved, the sound of her voice. He loved everything about her.  
  
"I love her. Remember the final battle? Deatheaters surrounded both of us near Voldermort's lair. Her father had sent a hex my way but she stepped in front of me and shielded me from it. I've never had anyone sacrifice themselves for me before. The fact that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, is just a bonus. I didn't get a chance to talk to her after the war since she was at St. Mungo's for a few months and when we went back to school, she started hanging out with Malfoy. I could only love her from afar." Harry looked so sad that Ginny wrapped his arms around him to give him some comfort.  
  
"You poor baby. Don't worry; I think she likes you too as I've caught her looking at you many times. I'm not sure she's going out with Malfoy. They look more like friends than lovers. Just talk to her ok? You won't know how she feels about you till you talk to her." Ginny said, trying to cheer him up. Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
  
"You always know how to make me feel better Gin. Here we are at you room. You have a good night," Harry said, giving her one last hug before leaving.  
  
In her room, Ginny changed into her pyjamas before going through her nightly routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth. After her nightly ritual, Ginny decided to owl her parents about Ron's condition. Taking out a piece of parchment, she started writing.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I hope that this letter finds both of you in good health. School is as usual, lots of essays to write and spells to remember. I'm actually writing in to tell you that Ron was admitted into the Hospital wing earlier today due to a minor accident. He had accidentally zipped himself while trying to put on his pants. Madam Pomfrey says it's nothing serious, he'll be out in a few days, so please don't worry. Hermione and Harry will make sure that he doesn't fall behind in his schoolwork. I'll make sure that takes care of himself. That's all for now. I'll write in as soon as possible with more updates. Love you.  
  
Lots of love, Ginny  
  
Ginny didn't think her parents wanted to know what really happened during dinner. Half-truths are better than lying about it. Besides, she didn't like lying to them. Rolling up the parchment and setting it aside to be owled the next day, Ginny stretched to remove the kinks in her muscles from all that sitting and thinking about what how to tell her parents about Ron's condition. She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes trying to sleep. After tossing and turning for about forty-five minutes, Ginny gave up and decided that some reading would cure her insomnia.  
  
Ginny was an avid reader. She read everything from romance to biographies, even the dictionary if she ran out of reading material. Ginny opened the door to the wardrobe and stepped into the room that led to the rest of the secret doors. She opened the door marked with a book and stepped inside. The room was very cosy; the chairs were comfortable and soft. The fire burning in the fireplace warmed the room nicely. Ginny picked out a book in random and settled into one of the armchairs, curling her legs under her. Leaning back, she started to read.  
  
Draco had taken a walk around the school compound and ended back in his dorm room. Lying on his bed, Draco could not get the sight of an angry Ginny out of his head. Her body shaking with fury and her hair messed up from crawling out from under the table, caused his heart to beat wildly. The image of Ginny's angry face caused a sudden tightness in his pants. He got up and went through a door at the back of his wardrobe to enter his sitting room.  
  
Dumbledore had given Draco the room after the war, as a place where he can find solitude. Draco had never told anyone about the room, not even Blaise, as he needed time to himself to handle his grief. His mother had died at Voldermort's hands while she tried to protect him from being forced to joining the Deatheaters. The death of his mother had prompted Draco and his father to join Dumledore's side, with Lucius working as a double agent who was also killed by Voldermort. It was hard on Draco to lose both his parents in a matter of weeks and the room helped him get over his loss.  
  
The room was the same as he had left it earlier. The fireplace burst to life as Draco entered the room, chasing the chill of the room away. He could still smell the lingering scent of Ginny, the mild strawberry scent that stirred his blood.  
  
// I need to find know where the door leads too. I need to see her, at least to apologise to her. If I hadn't shocked her, she wouldn't have dropped her fork and the scene during dinner would not have occurred. //  
  
Draco walked over to the walk that camouflaged the door and tried to find the doorknob again. Disgusted by his failure, Draco leaned against the wall with his elbow supporting his body while he contemplated his next course of action. Suddenly, he felt his elbow and the combined weight of his body depress a button on the wall. He stood away from the wall and noticed the perfectly round stone on the wall was depressed and it caused the camouflage to disappear. And the wooden door was revealed. Draco stepped through the door and found the antechamber with the doors. Draco explored through the music and the poll room before arriving at the door that was marked with a book. He opened the door and found himself staring at the beautiful redhead who made his heart beat wildly with just a look.  
  
Draco quietly entered the room, not wanting to disturb the reading girl but his entrance was discovered when Ginny suddenly looked up, as if sensing his presence.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find this room?" Ginny asked annoyed and suspiciously.  
  
"I found this room the same way you left MY sitting room," Draco replied as he moved towards her. " Nice room," he said as he sat in the armchair in front of Ginny.  
  
"What do want?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"Nothing, I was just exploring but since I found you, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want to talk about? I don't have anything to say to you. It's all your fault! If you hadn't shocked me, I wouldn't have seen that. that.. scene! I want you to leave now!" Ginny stood up and pointed to the door.  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about," Draco said. He stood up and walked over to Ginny, who took a step back with every step that Draco took. Ginny finally backed into a sofa and fell into it as Draco stood in front of her. "I want to apologise to you," he said as he knelt down in front of her. "I didn't mean to make you drop your fork. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Ginny's brows drew together and she eyed him suspiciously before saying, "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
Draco sighed and stood up and turned away form Ginny. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face before turning back. "I have feelings for you, ever since I saw you treating the wounded, and me, during the war. It didn't matter at that time that I used to make fun of you and your family. You still treated me like everyone else. And when I saw you again at the beginning of the year and after we had dinner, these feelings deepened. Every time I saw you with Potter, I feel all these rage and I didn't understand it."  
  
"What are you trying to say Malfoy?"  
  
"Please call me Draco, Ginny."  
  
"Fine but what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I love you Ginny and I want you to be mine," Draco whispered as he knelt down in front of her again and held her petite hands in his. They stared into each other's eyes but a sudden popping of the firewood broke the magic. Ginny let go of his hands and stood up to move to the other end of the room.  
  
"What about Zabini? What will she say about her boyfriend being with another girl?"  
  
"Zabini? My girlfriend?" Draco asked confusedly. Then he started to laugh, "Blaise isn't my girlfriend, she's interested in Potter. I don't understand why but she likes him."  
  
In Ginny's mind, she smiled as she had confirmed what she thought earlier. Blaise does like Harry. Ginny felt confused about Draco's declaration. She has feelings for him but she didn't know what they were. She felt flattered that the heartthrob of Hogwarts wants to be with her but she needed to sort out her feelings for him. Turning back to Draco, she said, "I'm confused. I have feelings for you too but I need to figure them out. Please give me time."  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need," Draco said as he walked towards her. He cupped her face in his palms and said, "Just let me know when you decide." Draco bent his head and brushed his lips gently on hers. He let go of her face and left her in the library alone. 


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion  
  
Ginny had a sleepless night after Draco left her in the library room. Her feelings were in turmoil after Draco's declaration of love. Ginny was still confused over her feelings for him. She knew that if she didn't sort those feelings out soon, she wasn't going to get any sleep. Fortunately it was a Sunday, so there weren't any class as Ginny lay in bed, staring at the canopy.  
  
// I'm so tired but I can't sleep. All this thinking about Dra-Malfoy is just keeping me awake. I can't continue like this. I don't want to lose points for the house just because I've been thinking too much about a blonde haired, silver grey-eyed hottie. Gryffindor has never lost a House Cup ever since Harry enrolled. I don't want to be the schmuck to cause our downfall this year. May be a swim will clear my head. //  
  
Ginny pushed the covers aside and padded her way to her drawers to find her swimsuit. Grabbing her towel after changing into her suit, Ginny went through the secret door in her wardrobe to go to the swimming pool room. Opening the door to the swimming pool room, she surveyed the room just to make sure that Draco wasn't there. She didn't think she could handle Draco without a good night's rest.  
  
The floor of the room was covered with aqua tiles and the walls had murals of dolphins and mermaids. There were small windows high up the wall to allow sunlight to enter. The sun had risen slightly, pale sunlight filtering through the windows, casting the room in a soft blue glow. The room was equipped with changing rooms and shower stalls, as well as benches near the walls of the room. Ginny placed her towel and robe on one of the stone benches and stepped under one of the showers by the pool. She dove into the water like a professional athlete, cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. The cold water constricting her chest slightly but didn't stop her from doing a few fast laps around the pool. Ginny slowed her pace after the sixth lap and relaxed, floating on her back.  
  
// I forgot how wonderful it feels like to swim early in the morning. I should do this more often. My brothers did a good job of teaching me how to swim even though their method was just to through me in the water and watch me panic the first time. //  
  
Ginny began recalling the conversation she had with Draco the night before and started thinking.  
  
// He says that he loves me but that doesn't mean anything. How can he love me when he doesn't know me? One dinner and a great snog don't mean anything. I just hope that he means it when he said he'd give me all the time I need to sort my feelings. //  
  
The growling of her stomach interrupted her thoughts and reminded her that she hadn't had her breakfast yet. She didn't want to go to the Hall for breakfast, as she didn't feel that she was ready to face Draco yet. Ginny swam to the edge of the poll and climbed out. Drying herself as best as she can, Ginny went back to her room to shower and dress for the day. By the time she got dressed and did her drying spell on her hair, her tummy had growled even louder and threatened to go into gastric mode. Ginny went straight to kitchen, avoiding the large groups of students going to the Hall. She didn't want to be questioned about the drama during dinner the night before and at the same time to avoid Draco.  
  
In the kitchen, Ginny was led by Dobby to a small table where she was served with platters of bacon, toast and fruits. She even had some oatmeal porridge along with glasses of orange juice. Ginny was always starving after swimming. Before she left for the owlery to send the letter to her parents, Ginny told Dobby to send some sandwiches and juice to her room during lunch, as she wasn't intending to come down. She had a few essays to finish up and some reading to do for school the next day. Taking a last sip of juice, Ginny thanked Dobby and left for the owlery.  
  
In the Slytherin dungeons, Draco didn't have a good night's sleep either. He kept thinking about Ginny and was sorely tempted to look for her through his secret door and kiss her senseless till she agreed to be his. Though it sounded good, he knew that it would only push Ginny further away from him and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
// Maybe a spot of flying will do me some good. May then I could go to sleep and stop thinking about her. //  
  
Draco got up swiftly form his bed and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Grabbing his jacket and his broom, Draco made his way to the Quidditch pitch. It was a very cold morning; his breath came condensing in the air. He zipped his jacket all the way up to ward off the morning chill. The pitch was wet with dew and there was still mist over the grounds. Draco mounted his broom and kicked off, soaring into the air.  
  
Draco had always loved flying ever since he was a little boy. It gave him freedom form all the bad thoughts or problems he had, even though it was only for a while. He would race around he Malfoy estate on his broom every time he had an argument with his father or after his beatings. Flying also help keep him fit and sane, especially after the war. Flying had helped him cope with his parents' death.  
  
Draco did a few quick laps around the pitch. This was followed by breath- taking aerial manoeuvres that he planned to use in the next Quidditch match. He flew so high up till he was light headed and dove down with gut- wrenching speed only to change direction in the last possible minute before he hit the ground. It was his very own variation of the Wronski Feint. By the time the sun rose high above the treetops, he had worked up a very good amount of sweat, that even his jacket was soaked. Landing gracefully near the entrance of the changing rooms, Draco pushed his sweat-soaked hair out if his face. His tummy grumbled very loudly to remind him that he had skipped breakfast. Deciding that he needed food more than he needed a shower at that moment, Draco made his way to the kitchens. He was in time to see Ginny leaving, her hips swaying gently as she walked. Draco leaned against the wall, admiring the view and imagining his hands on that nicely rounded bottom. His daydreaming was cut short by his grumbling stomach. In the kitchen, Draco wolfed down enough food to feed three people having not eaten anything much the previous night due to the drama and having missed breakfast that morning. After downing three large plates of sandwiches and a large jug of juice, Draco went back to his room for a quick shower and climbed back into bed. As he closed his eyes, he could still picture Ginny's hips swaying gently as she walked and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Ginny avoided Draco as much as possible. She rarely came to the Hall but opted to go straight to the kitchen for her meals. Ginny took to peeking around corners before going through the hallways to make sure that the coast was clear of a certain blonde haired, silver grey-eyed boy. She even went so far as to put wards on the doors of the secret rooms to alert her if Draco had crossed the threshold. Fortunately they were in different years so they didn't have any of the classes together.  
  
Ginny was peeking around a corner to make sure that Draco wasn't in the hallway, when a hand tapped her shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs and whipped around, wand out ready to hex. She saw a very pale Harry looking at her in fear with his hands covering his ears.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you never to do that ?!" she said accusingly as she put away her wand.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know you would react so violently to that. I think I've gone deaf in one ear," Harry said, rubbing his left ear. "Nope, still working. Anyway, what were you doing peeking around corners? You looked like you're playing hide-and-seek."  
  
"Can we talk about it later? I'm late for Hagrid's class. See you later," Ginny shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the front door towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
She wasn't looking where she was going and slammed into Draco's chest and both of them fell on their bottoms. Draco recovered quickly and held his hand out to help Ginny up. Ginny saw the hand offered and looked up. She couldn't see whom it was who was offering help as the late morning sunlight was in her eyes. Once she had recovered from the temporary blindness, she realised that Draco had helped her up and he was still holding on to her hand. She stammered out a thank you and ran towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny left. In the past few weeks, he had been having this feeling that she was avoiding him. He rarely saw her during dinner and she was rarely with Potter and his friends. Even of he did see her in the hallways, she wouldn't look at him. He didn't want to pressure her but he couldn't stand all the waiting that he was doing. He just wished that she would make up her mind soon.  
  
In Hagrid's class, Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He looked as good as ever. His hair was perfectly styled as usual.  
  
// He looked as good as ever. It should be against the law to look that good in school uniform. Sigh. //  
  
The sudden stinging pain on her left arm brought her out of her daydream. She looked down and saw that the cat-like creature with the unpronounceable name that Hagrid had brought for the class, had swiped its poison-filled class on her left hand. The wound started to ooze some yellow puss and turn and ugly shade of green. Seeing that her hand was oozing, turning colour and starting to bloat up, Hagrid sent Ginny up to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
On the way up to the infirmary, Ginny bumped into Harry again as she was going up the stairs. Harry stared at her injured hand and asked," What the hell happened?"  
  
"I had an accident in Hagrid's class. I didn't know that that thing had poison claws."  
  
Harry accompanied her up to the infirmary, as he wanted to talk to her too. He hadn't seen her very often in the past few weeks. Harry sat down beside Ginny while they waited for Madam Pomfrey to bring the necessary potions.  
  
"Do you have any more classes after this?" Harry asked. When Ginny just shook her head, he continued, "Why don't we sit down by the lake and catch up? I haven't seen you very much in the last few weeks and I kind of missed you. How about that?"  
  
Ginny thought about the offer and agreed, as she needed to get some things of her chest. Her brother was oblivious to her troubles, as usual. Ron had made a complete recovery and was back to being his oblivious horny self. The only difference was that he was more discreet. She couldn't turn to her brother about her confusion about Draco. Ron would freak if he knew the Draco loves her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back with an assortment of vials. She gave Ginny a pain- relieving potion before she dealt with the injured hand. Ginny's hand had swelled up to twice its size and was starting to ooze more pusses. Madam Pomfrey made an incision near the wound to purge the entire puss. She then poured a dark blue potion onto the scratches on the incision to remove the poison. Steam could be seen escaping from the scratches as the potion reacted with the poison. Madam Pomfrey then washed away all the potion, poison and puss before applying healing balm on it. She allowed Ginny to leave the hospital wing with instruction to come back the next day for a follow up and not to get the bandage wet.  
  
Harry guided Ginny out of the school, to a big tree on the south bank of the lake. They sat there, side by side with their backs against the trunk, looking at the giant squid swimming in the lake. Ginny cradled her injured hand, trying to get to a comfortable position as the pain-relieving potion started to wear off.  
  
Harry turned to face Ginny and asked," Is something going on Ginny? I've rarely seen you in the past few weeks and I've seen you peeking around corners. What have you been up to Ginny? I'm worried about you. Ron is oblivious to everything but Hermione. You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to."  
  
Ginny sighed and turned to Harry and said, " I'm confused Harry. The night after the drama during dinner, Dra-Malfoy found me and apologised for shocking me. He told me that he loves me."  
  
"Ha said what?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He said that he loves me. When I asked about Zabini, he said that he and Zabini are only friends. They're not dating." Ginny looked up to see Harry's reaction to what she said. She wasn't disappointed when she saw Harry's eyes shone with happiness and his lips curled in a small smile.  
  
"What else did he say?" Harry asked, hoping that Draco would say something more about Blaise.  
  
"He said that he'll give me all the time I need to sort out my feelings when I told him that I was confused. Oh Harry, I don't know anything about him. What makes him laugh or cry? What makes him happy or sad? How can I make up my mind on how I feel about someone I don't know very well. Just because we have a few things in common don't mean we're soul mates. Besides, I doubt he knows anything about me either. What should I do Harry? You're the only one I can talk to."  
  
Harry was a trifle disappointed that Draco didn't mention anything more about Blaise. He thought about what Ginny said and placed his hands on her shoulder. Looking straight into those hazel eyes he said," You've already figured out what you need. Talk to him. Start off being friends and see if the friendship develops to something more. You're a beautiful girl Gin both inside and out; any guy would love to be with you. I didn't love you like a sister, I would make a play at you too."  
  
"Thanks Harry. You're the best." Ginny kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Draco staring at them. She called out to him, as he was about to walk off.  
  
Draco had gone out for a breath of fresh air when he saw Ginny and Harry hugging. His heart cracked and had this sudden urge to throw Harry off the highest tower in Hogwarts. He turned away, not wanting to see the scene anymore. He was about to walk away but was stopped when Ginny called out to him. He turned and saw Ginny walking slowly towards him, cradling one of her hands. Potter had went back into the school and left them alone.  
  
Ginny stood in front of Draco and stared into those mesmerizing silver grey eyes. She saw the hunger and desire in them, causing her breath to hitch and the words stuck in her throat. She could have spent the whole day staring into those molten pools of quicksilver if Draco hadn't subtly cleared his throat, snapping her attention back to reality.  
  
"You called?" he whispered. Frowning at her bandaged hand, he took Ginny's petite hand in his and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Had a run in with one of Hagrid's creatures during class," she said in a whisper. "I need to talk to you. It's rather important. Would you meet with me here at sunset?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure. See you at sunset." Draco turned her hand so that her palm was facing him and kissed her wrist. He dropped her hand gently and walked away.  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty except for two gorgeous people. Draco was restless and was pacing around the room while Blaise watching him pace as she sat on the armchair. Blaise got up and walked over to Draco and smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What did you did that for?"  
  
"Stop pacing already! You're giving me a headache." She leaned against the back of the sofa and watched him pace again. "Relax will you?"  
  
"Relax? How can I relax? I don't know what she needs to talk to me about. It's making me nervous."  
  
"Take a deep breath and calm down. We don't want you to have a heart attack before you meet her right?"  
  
Draco took a deep, steadying breath and calmed down. "What if she says no?" Draco wailed and started to pace already.  
  
"If you don't stop pacing now, I'm going to break your legs. Just calm down and listen to what she has to say. If she says no, just woo her till she says yes. You're a Slytherin, be sly."  
  
"Ok, ok. I've got to go now. Wish me luck." Draco checked his reflection one more time and picked up a rose from the table and left the common room.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny was also pacing in the Gryffindor common room, practicing what she wanted to say to Draco. Everyone in the common room just ignored the pacing redhead who was mumbling under her breath. All the Gryffindors were used to the Weasleys acting very weirdly. Ginny looked up at the clock and realised that it was time to meet Draco.  
  
Both Draco and Ginny arrived at the front door at the same time. The sky was turning orange with streaks of red. Draco led Ginny by the hand to a bench by the lake. They sat down quietly, watching the lake.  
  
"A rose for the beautiful girl," Draco said, breaking the silence as he handed the rose to Ginny.  
  
"Thank you. You're very kind." Ginny inclined her head to sniff the blood red rose.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well, umm.. After the discussion we had in the library room a few weeks back, I realised that we don't know each other very well. We might have a few things in common but that's not enough. I need to get to know you better before I can make up my mind."  
  
"So what do you propose?"  
  
"We could get to know each other first. Be friends first and we see how things go."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea." Draco was very disappointed that Ginny had not yet made her decision but he saw her reasoning. They barely knew each other and he couldn't expect her to be madly in love with him over one dinner.  
  
"So friends?" Ginny held out her hand to seal the deal with a handshake.  
  
Draco caressed her cheek with his knuckle and said, "Friends." He bent down and kissed her lips as the last of the fading sunlight disappeared.  
  
A/N: It's late and I'm tired. Please don't kill me if this chapter sucks. Thanks to the following people for reading and reviewing my story.  
  
Purple Dusk, Marylani, Ryony, ESN, salt-and-pepper, Lady Obsidian, hart- break, SweetThang123.  
  
You guys give me the strength to carry on writing my story. Thank you so much! 


	7. Chapter 7: Snogs and Realisations

Sunsets Chapter 7: Snogs and Realisations!  
  
Over the next few months, Ginny and Draco spent a lot of time together studying, joking, playing Quidditch or just hanging out at Hogsmeade or around the school compound. Draco would surprise Ginny from time to time with small presents such as flowers, candy and chocolates and he would try to kiss her when he escorted her to her room at night. Sometimes Ginny allowed him to kiss her, sometimes she didn't. They would spend some nights going through their notes that they had done that day in the library room that was connected to both their rooms. Draco would tutor Ginny in arithmency while Ginny would help him with Care for Magical Creatures class. Most of the time Blaise and Harry would join them. Ron was oblivious to the fact that his best friend and his youngest sister were spending a lot of time with a pair of Slytherins. The gossip mill went into overdrive when they first saw the four of them sitting by the lake at sunset just joking and laughing. Once the shock of seeing the Boy-Who-Lived talking amicably with Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, wore off, the rumours died down and everything went back to normal.  
  
Even though Harry and Draco were on good terms with each other, it didn't diminish the house rivalry in Quidditch. It was a vicious game that lasted five hours in the rain. They were tied at 50 points apiece. All the players were soaked to the bone and were chilled through. Both Harry and Draco were high up, looking down on the pitch for the golden snitch. Suddenly, Harry zoomed to the centre of the pitch, followed closely by Draco. They were so close to hitting the ground when both of them veered to the left, Harry holding his hand up in the air, the snitch in his grasp. Ginny and Blaise were hugging each other when they saw both the boys heading towards the ground at amazing speed but broke apart and cheered with joy when they saw Harry holding the snitch in hand. Harry did a lap of honour around the pitch with his hand still holding out the golden snitch before landing to shake hands with Draco, the Slytherin team captain. The team members from both sides shook hands and headed towards the changing room.  
  
The Gryffindor team had a victory celebration in the common room that went on real late. Everyone was having so much fun that no one realised that Harry and Ginny had snuck out to meet up with Blaise and Draco at the Room of Requirement for a celebration of their own. They had all met at the kitchens to bring up some food to have an indoor picnic. They had pies, cakes and butterbeer and spread the food out on a blanket in front of the fireplace. They sat, eating and discussing the game.  
  
"I was so cold, my fingers were nearly frozen," Harry said as he recounted the game. "I saw Malfoy turning blue on the other end of the pitch."  
  
"I was not! I was just cold. Even the warming charm I put on the Quidditch robes didn't help. You looked like you were about to fall off your broom," Draco argued.  
  
"Anyway, I was doing another scan of the pitch when I saw the golden snitch flashing by Goyle's feet. Then I immediately dove down for the snitch and Malfoy here nor far behind. I managed to get the snitch before Malfoy did but he really make it a very competitive game, as always."  
  
"Thanks Potter for not rubbing the win in my face. If you did, I would have to kill you and the girls wont like it. Besides, my ego can't take anymore bashing."  
  
"Your ego's so big that it'll withstand any bashing, even from a mammoth," Blaise said, smacking him in the arm.  
  
"Dammit Zabini! Do you have to hit me all the time?" Draco whined.  
  
"Yup. That way, it'll keep your ego from growing any bigger than it already is."  
  
"Yeah what ever," Draco sulked. "I'm going for a walk. You wanna come Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ginny said, slightly confused. She got up and followed Draco out of the room, leaving Harry and Blaise alone.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, on that superb game," Blaise said softly, lifting her butterbeer bottle in a toast.  
  
"Thanks Blaise. That means a lot coming from someone in the rival house," Harry answered, looking at Blaise. The room was dimly lit with candles and the roaring fireplace casted enough light for the room to feel romantic. Blaise's long black hair was unbound, falling over her left shoulder, exposing her creamy, delicate neck. Harry inched closer to Blaise and trailed his finger along her jaw line.  
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Harry asked. When Blaise just blushed and shook her head, Harry continued, "You are so beautiful that I even see you in my dreams. I never got to thank you for saving me during the war."  
  
"It was just something that I had to do. If I hadn't done it, you wouldn't have stopped the Dark Lord from taking over the wizarding world," Blaise whispered.  
  
"I never got to thank you or talk to you after that because you were at St. Mungo's for a long time and when term started, Malfoy was always with you."  
  
"He's my best friend. We helped each other through the pain at the loss of our parents."  
  
"I know that now. Blaise, I've been in love with you for the longest time. I fell in love with your beauty and when I got to know you better, I found out what a kind, caring and fun-loving person you are. I love everything about you, the way you smile, the way you laugh and especially the way you put Malfoy in his place."  
  
Blaise smiled at Harry's last remark. She caressed his cheek with her thumb and looked into his green eyes. "I'm in love with you too. I've been in love with you since second year. Every since the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game, I've admired you. Not many people can best Draco repeatedly every year. You're brave, caring, kind and loyal. I fell in love with your gentleness and understanding. It doesn't matter to me that you The-Boy-Who- Lived. To me, you just Harry. Just Harry."  
  
Harry smiled widely, cupping her face with his hands. "I've always wanted to be a normal person. I didn't want to be known as the person who destroyed Voldermort. People are always in awe of me and it makes me uncomfortable. I just want to people to treat me like everyone else and like me for the person I am, not for what I did. I'm glad that you don't care about my title or what ever. I love you Blaise."  
  
" I love you too Harry."  
  
Harry brushed his lips gently against hers. He looked in to her sapphire eyes; he saw the love shining back at him, warming his heart and soul. He kissed her lips once more, tasting her lips. She was sweet like honey and he couldn't get enough of it. Blaise linked her hands behind his neck and kissed him back with all the love that she had.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Draco, wait up! Don't walk so fast," Ginny called out to him. She ran to catch up with the waiting blond. "Where are you planning to go?"  
  
"No where in particular. I just wanted to leave those two together and hope to spend time alone with you," he answered, putting a strand of stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"I have a sudden craving for ice-cream. Let's go to the kitchen," Ginny said excitedly, pulling Draco by the hand to the kitchen.  
  
They sat at the back of the kitchen, sharing a large bowl of banana split, eating in silence. Ginny looked at Draco, who was single-mindedly eating his half of his ice-cream, and asked, "Draco, were you scared when you were doing that dive during the game?"  
  
Draco looked up in surprise. "Why the sudden interest?"  
  
Ginny leaned over to wipe off the chocolate ice cream at the corner of his mouth and said softly, "I was worried for you."  
  
Draco turned slightly pink, having been caught with chocolate on his face. He caught Ginny's chocolate covered fingers and licked them clean, sensuously and said, "I was a little nervous. We were going at very high velocity and the brooms were slick with rain. I was about to fall of my broom when we changed directions to follow the snitch. I hate Potter for beating me in every game but I can't deny that he's a good seeker." They continued to eat in silence till Draco added, "Thank you being worried about me. It tells me that you care." Ginny just smiled at him and they continued eating their ice cream in silence.  
  
Once all the ice cream and bananas have been consumed, they made their way back to the Room of Requirement. They walked in comfortable silence. Ginny and Draco walked side by side, their hands occasionally bumping into each other. Draco felt Ginny lacing her fingers through his. He looked at her and saw Ginny smiling that beautiful smile of hers. He gave her a lopsided smile and held her hand tightly, not wanting to let her go. They walked hand in hand back to the Room of Requirement.  
  
When they opened the door gently, they saw Blaise lying on the cushions with Harry leaning over her, kissing. Blaise's hands were locked at the back of Harry's neck while his hands were caressing her side. They looked very good together, both with black hair and very gorgeous. When they broke the kiss, Draco cleared his throat to get their attention. Both Harry and Blaise sat up, smiling sheepishly at the other two.  
  
"Took you long enough. If I had to go through another month with the both of you making gooey eyes at each other when you don't think their looking, I would have locked the both of you in the broom closet, NAKED," Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Damn! Should have waited," Harry said, slamming his fist into his palm. Ginny walked over to where Harry was sitting and smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Harry said.  
  
"That was for embarrassing Blaise. The poor girl is turning as red as a Weasley!"  
  
Harry looked at Blaise who was hiding her face behind her hands. He went over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and landed a kiss on her hair. "Baby, I was only joking. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I'm sorry," Harry whispered. Blaise turned back to look at Harry and smiled. She leaned back against his chest, with a big contented smile on her face.  
  
The school bell rang, signalling the start of the nightly curfew. The group hurriedly packed up their stuff and exited the room. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins went their separate ways to their own common rooms.  
  
Once safely back in her room, Ginny filled her tub with hot water and a bit of lavender scented bubble bath to relax before she went to bed. Soaking in the tub, Ginny's thoughts rambled about the day's events.  
  
// Finally they got together! Draco was right, another month of gooey eyes, drastic measures may need to be taken. The Quidditch game was good today, exciting and a bit scary. I'm so glad no one got hurt today. Both the seekers were good, as usual. Draco and chocolate ice cream. YUM! The chocolate on his face makes me want to lick it all off. I love him........Zzzzzzzzzz //  
  
Ginny fell asleep in the bathtub with bubbles up to her chin. It wasn't till she slipped into the water and nearly drowned, that she woke up. She rinsed off and got ready for bed. Once her head landed on the pillow, she fell instantly asleep, dreaming about a certain blonde haired, silver grey- eyed boy covered in chocolate ice cream.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny woke up the next day feeling extremely happy but she didn't know why. Ginny sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair when she remembered her last thought she had before she fell asleep in the tub. The brush slipped through her shocked-slacken fingers and fell to the carpet.  
  
// I'm in love with him! I'm really in love with him! How am I going to tell him? Damn I'm late for breakfast. Will think about that later. //  
  
Ginny grabbed her bag and went out the portrait hole. She smiled all the way to the Great Hall, feeling ecstatic that she finally sorted out her feelings. Not only was she in love with one of the hottest guys in school, he loved her back. Ginny arrived at the Gryffindor table and found Ron and Hermione already there, enjoying breakfast.  
  
"Morning Ronnikins!" she greeted her brother, kissing him on the cheek once she settled herself in her seat.  
  
"You look very happy today Gin," Hermione said, smiling at her as she passed the plate of bacon over to Ginny.  
  
"I just woke up happy today," she shrugged, still smiling slightly. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her. Ginny gave him a very big smile and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Who you looking at Ginny? Is it a boy? Why are you blowing a kiss at him? Do I know him?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"No one important. Here have more toast," Ginny said, trying to distract her brother.  
  
The door to the Hall opened and Harry and Blaise entered hand in hand. Harry escorted Blaise to the Slytherin table and pulled out her chair for her. He kissed her briefly and went back to the Gryffindor table. The whole Hall broke out in whispers when they saw Harry kissing Blaise but was silenced by Draco's scowl.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron looked at Harry with his eyes wide in shock. "Harry! How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Ron, you rarely spend time with me and Ginny anymore. Besides, Blaise and I only got together last night. I love her Ron. I hope you can accept that."  
  
"I know I haven't been around lately and I'm sorry for that. I'm not opposed to it, just shocked. If you love her, then she must be someone really special. Congratulations mate! You've got one of the prettiest girls around after Hermione and Ginny." Ron gave him a brotherly hug and patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said feeling rather relieved that Ron is happy for him and accepts Blaise as his girlfriend. Harry was worried that Ron might not be happy with Blaise being Harry's girlfriend and thus ruin their friendship.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, both Draco and Blaise ate breakfast in silence. Ginny's smile and Harry escorting Blaise to breakfast pleasantly surprised Draco. Looking at Blaise with Harry, he realised that this was the first time in a long while that he'd seen her happy. Having Deatheater parents who forced you to do something you didn't believe in, really takes away all the happiness in their lives. Placing his hand gently on her shoulder, Draco asked, "Are you happy with him?"  
  
Placing her fork down by her plate, Blaise turned to look at Draco and said, "Yes, I am. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I love him so much."  
  
"I know Blaise. I'm really happy for you. Just make sure that he treats you right or I'm going to hex him till next Wednesday," Draco said, giving Blaise a one handed hug.  
  
The day went on as per normal; Ron and Hermione were always together, walking slightly in front of Harry, Blaise and Draco on their way to Potions. The class went generally good until Neville blew up his potion, showering everyone in the class with sparkly blue gunk. Fortunately, Neville had some how turned his potion into hair gel so no one was hurt.  
  
As they were shuffling out of the class after the bell rang, Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "You up for a game of Catch-The-Snitch?"  
  
"Sure but I've got to warn you, I'm going to crush you like a cockroach. MUAHAHAHAHAH!" Harry said, grinning evilly at Draco.  
  
"In your dreams Potter. See in 30 minutes at the pitch, after I've washed off all this gunk."  
  
Both Harry and Draco met at the pitch with their brooms after a quick shower, while Blaise and Ginny went up to the stands to watch. Harry took out a golden snitch from his pocket and released it. Before Harry mounted his broom, Draco said, "You do know that she's the closest thing I have to a family and if you hurt her, I'll make you pay for it."  
  
"I know Malfoy. I would rather die than hurt her. I love her so much to see her sad. I promise you that I'll never hurt her. Speaking of hurt, I just want to tell you that if Ginny gets hurt all six Weasley brothers, their father and I will be going after your hide. Nothing can save you from us."  
  
"Agreed. Now that we've got that settled, lets play."  
  
Both mounted their brooms and shot into the air. The game was fast paced and exhilarating. Ginny and Blaise cheered them on at the top of their lungs. Ron and Hermione later joined the screaming girls and watched the two seekers at play. In the end, Draco won eight out of the fifteen games they played. The sun was nearly setting when everyone gathered at the bottom of the stand. Ginny waited for Draco as he picked up his bottled water and towel while the rest walked on ahead. As they were walking slowly behind the pack, Ginny stopped and turned to face Draco. She skimmed her fingers over his cheek and smiled when she saw him shiver at her touch.  
  
"Draco, I ....." she whispered.  
  
"Oi Ginny! Hurry up we're going to miss dinner!" Ron shouted from the tunnel, shattering the atmosphere.  
  
Ginny dropped her hand from Draco's face and cursed her brother under her breath for interrupting. "Yeah, yeah. We're coming," she shouted back at Ron. Looking one more time at Draco and gave him a small smile. She took his hand and said, "Lets go. I don't want to miss dinner." Hands, lined, they hurried their pace to catch up with the rest.  
  
Draco walked in silence all the way to the Great Hall, cursing Ron silently for interrupting Ginny.  
  
// Damn that Weasel for interrupting Ginny! Now I have to wait for her to tell me. All this waiting for her to make up her mind is driving me crazy. //  
  
Blaise pulled him towards the Slytherin table, shaking him out of his thought.  
  
"Why so thoughtful?" Blaise said, as they settled themselves at their table.  
  
"Ginny was about to tell me something before that idiot brother of hers interrupted. Now I have to wait and you know how much I hate waiting."  
  
"Just be patient. She'll tell you in her own time. If you force her to tell you, she might not tell you anything at all."  
  
"I know," Draco mumbled, spearing a baby carrot with his fork.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up ant made an announcement.  
  
"As you all know, Christmas is just around the corner. The school has decided to Yule ball to celebrate Christmas as well as the peace that has finally settled in the wizarding world. The ball will e held in three weeks. Enjoy yourselves, as all of you deserve it. Thank you."  
  
There was an instantaneous uproar when the Headmaster settled back down into his chair. There were discussions about dates and dresses and hairstyles. Ginny decided that the ball would be the perfect time to tell Draco about her feelings for him. The tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and found a group of boys standing behind her, wanting to ask her to the ball. It always surprised her that boys found her pretty and were always asking her out. She was about to decline the first boy's invitation when Draco walked through the group that parted like the Red Sea to let him pass.  
  
"She's not going with anyone but me," Draco said, scowling at the lobe of boys who scowled back.  
  
"How do you know that she WANTS to go with you? You haven't even asked her yet," the first boy accused, hands crossed on his chest, looking smugly at Draco. The rest of the boys chorused in agreement.  
  
"Fine then. Virginia Weasley, would you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked, conjuring a rose and presented it to her.  
  
Ginny sniffed the flower delicately and smiled, "I would love to."  
  
Hearing Ginny's acceptance of Draco's invitation, the group pf boys scowled at Draco who was standing beside Ginny smirking smugly at them. Grumbling of stupid ferrets and damn Malfoys could be heard as they went back to their tables.  
  
"You shouldn't have embarrassed them like that. I was going to turn them anyway coz I only wanted to go with you," Ginny told softly as they walked together to Ginny's room.  
  
"I know but couldn't help it. Seeing all those guys gathering around you makes me want to punch their teeth in," Draco said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright. I feel flattered that you want to punch all those guys for me."  
  
"I only wanted to go with you too," Draco smiled at her as they reached the portrait in front of her room.  
  
"Good night Draco. We've got to go shopping sometime soon to get the dresses and shoes."  
  
Ginny got on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him, deepening the kiss. Their tongues duelled gently, stoking the fires of lust and desire. Ginny's tiny whimpers brought Draco's senses back to earth.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Draco said, "As much as I want to continue this, it's not a good idea. It's not time yet. Good night and sweet dreams my sweet Virginia." He kissed her cheek softly and left.  
  
"I love you Draco," Ginny whispered to the blonde's receding back, once he was out of earshot.  
  
Once Draco was certain the Ginny couldn't see him, he broke into a run all the way to his dorm room. He only stopped long enough to grab his towel and strip to his boxers before jumping into the shower stall for a really cold shower.  
  
A/N: Finally another update! I hope you like this chapter. I may have 2-3 more chapters till this story ends. Please be patient for the next chapter. I just need to type it out. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Ball

A/N: Hey everyone. There have been some reviews saying that Blaise is a guy. I find that the name is rather androgynous so in my story I made Blaise into a girl. It's my story and I'll make Blaise a girl if I want to so HAH! Now, on with the story.  
  
"Talking"  
  
// Thinking //  
  
Chapter 8: Christmas Ball  
  
Two weeks before the ball, all six of them, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Draco and Ginny went to Hogsmeade with majority of the student population to get their stuff for the ball. At Hogsmeade, the group split into two, the girls went to Madam Malkins to get their dresses while the boys went over to Max's Men's Clothes for All Occasions to get their suits. They had decided to go in tuxedos since dress robes were optional and it was easier to dance in pants than in robes. The guys spent 30 minutes in the store to try out their suits and went to Three Broomsticks to wait for the girls. As they sat at the booth, drinking their butterbeers, Ron stared at Draco and spoke, "I've seen you hanging around my sister all the time Mlafoy. What's the deal? I'm not exactly happy that she hangs out with you but she's old enough to make her own decisions and she's old enough to take care of herself."  
  
"Well Weasley, I'm in love with her and I think she's in love with me too. Before you say anything, I'm not my intentions are honourable. I promise you that I wont hurt her. I love her too much to do that to her."  
  
"Good, coz if you do, no one will save you from our wrath," Ron said, taking a swig out of his bottle.  
  
"Agreed," Draco said.  
  
The boys waited patiently for the girls to arrive. They sat drinking butterbeer and discussing Quidditch and what they were going to do after graduation. They were having an animated discussion about the Quidditch League when the door of the pub opened and the three girls entered. Both Hermione and Blaise had bags of items with them but Ginny looked disappointed and was empty handed. The girls sat down at the boys' table and ordered lunch. Shopping was hard work and they had only had breakfast.  
  
"You didn't get anything Gin?" Ron asked, in between shovelling food into his mouth.  
  
Ginny, who was pushing her food around her plate, sighed and looked up to her brother. "None of the dresses suited me. The only one that did was already sold to someone else. How am I going to go the ball without a dress?" Ginny speared her asparagus viciously and munched them slowly.  
  
"Don't be so down Virginia. Things will work out. You still have 2 weeks to get a dress. Don't worry," Draco said, patting her back lightly, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"That's right! I still have two weeks to go before the ball. I'm sure I'll find something to wear." Ginny smiled at Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"No problem," Draco said, smiling widely at her.  
  
It was five days before the ball and Ginny still couldn't find anything to wear to the ball. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked dejectedly the food before her. Hermione came into the Hall and sat down beside Ginny who was buttering her toast miserably. Hermione shook her head at the girl beside her who was eating her toast absentmindedly.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok? You haven't been yourself since the Saturday we went Hogsmeade," Hermione asked placing some milk into her cereal bowl.  
  
Ginny turned at her with tears welling in her eyes and started to wail, "I haven't got anything to wear! I've been looking for a dress for over a week and I still cant find anything that suits me!"  
  
Just then, the morning owl mail arrived. Three huge eagle owls carrying a few boxes landed beside her. She signed the parchment in the first owl's beak and took the boxes from them. The second owl dropped an envelope in her lap and flew back to wear they came from. Opening the envelope she found a letter with a familiar scrawl on it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I heard from Blaise that you still have not found a dress yet. I was at Diagon Alley during the weekend to do some errands and found this wonderful dress that I think would suit you very well. I hope that you'll like it.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Ginny gingerly opened the lid of the box and found the dress that she was admiring so many months before at Hogsmeade but it was blue instead of green. She was so happy and touched by his thoughtfulness that she cried with joy.  
  
Draco who was watching Ginny's reaction from the Slytherin table, smiled widely shocking a few of his housemates who had never seen him smile genuinely before. Feeling an elbow nudge his ribs, he turned and found Blaise smiling at him.  
  
"You're sweet you know. I never thought that Draco Malfoy could be so sweet, it's giving me a toothache," Blaise whispered at him.  
  
" I really want her to go to the ball with me so I had to make her happy right?" Draco shrugged at watched Ginny who was walking over to him.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes before closing the lid of the box and placed it back into the bag. She walked over to the Slytherin table to find Draco who was already standing to meet her. She ran over to and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"You so sweet! Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy you've made me. What can I do to repay your kindness?"  
  
"You could kiss me?"  
  
"Alright." She stood on her tiptoes and captured his mouth in a lingering kiss that was only broken when catcalls and wolf whistles were heard. She smiled widely at him and wet back to her table to place the bags in her room.  
  
Ginny went through the day in a happy daze. Nothing could spoil her day, not even Professor Snape. She was still smiling to herself when she went for dinner that night. As soon as she sat down, she was immediately assaulted by questions form the girls in her house about the package. She just smiled at them not wanting to say anything. Ron who was sitting beside her, looked quizzically at his sister who had a goofy smile on her face through out dinner.  
  
"Ginny, you look might happy. What did that prat Malfoy give this morning that made you launch yourself at him?" Ron asked quietly not wanting to cause another onslaught of questions by the nosy girls in his house.  
  
"He gave me a dress Ron. It's just the dress that I was looking for and he gave it to me. He's so sweet and I really love him," Ginny turned and looked at her brother.  
  
Ron cupped his baby sister's face with his large hand and smiled. "You should know that I'm not exactly happy that you're in love with the git that made my life miserable in my first few years here but if you love him then I guess I have to live with that. I know that he loves you and he knows that all of us will kill him if he hurts you."  
  
"I know Ron. That's why I love you so much even though you're an idiot most of the time. Thanks for not freaking out about my choice in guys."  
  
"No problem sis as long as I don't have to call him by his given name. It just sounds wrong for some reason for us to be calling each other by our given name."  
  
"It's alright Ron. Thanks big brother."  
  
"You're welcome sis."  
  
Blaise and Hermione accosted Ginny, after dinner while she was on her way to the library who steered her to her room to take a peek at her dress.  
  
"Oh Ginny! That dress is so beautiful! The colour really suits you!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny removed her dress from the box to hang it out in her wardrobe.  
  
"Well, Draco has really great taste in clothes. I always drag him to go shopping with me even though he hates it so much. He gives very good advise when I'm choosing dresses." Blaise said as she helped Ginny hang out her dress and remove the accessories that Draco had purchased to go with the dress. "You love him don't you?"  
  
"I do. Very much. How can you not love a guy who does things like this? But that's just a bonus. He's sweet and patient too. He gave me more than enough time to make up my mind about him," Ginny said as she placed the heels that she would be wearing to the ball at the bottom of her wardrobe.  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked, scanning through Ginny's selection of books in her room.  
  
"At the ball. I would have told him after that game of Catch-The-Snitch a few weeks back but Ron interrupted us."  
  
"That's good coz then he'll stop complaining about you taking so long to make up your mind," Blaise said sitting down on Ginny's bed.  
  
"He's only got to wait a few more days and I'll give him my answer. Don't tell him ok?"  
  
"Of course not. I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'm glad that you love him as much as he loves you. I haven't seen him that happy since forever. Thank you for making my best friend happy Ginny."  
  
"I'm glad that he's happy with me coz he makes me happy too."  
  
"I think the two of you make a very cute couple, just like Harry and Blaise," Hermione said sitting down next to Blaise.  
  
"Now that we've gotten our dresses, we're gonna make the guys eyes pop out when they see us," Blaise said and the girls started planning for the ball.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The days flew by quickly and the excitement for the ball could be felt in the air. The Great Hall and the hallways were decorated and the students were discussing about the Ball everywhere, irritating Filch with their cheerfulness. Even the Potions Master was in a slightly better mood. Life was generally good.  
  
Most of the 3rd years and below had gone home as the ball was only for 4th years and above even though they could invite younger students. By three o'clock in the afternoon, the halls were deserted as everyone went back to their rooms to get ready for the ball. Blaise and Hermione had met at Ginny's room to get ready. They spent most of the afternoon discussing hairstyles and make up before they took turns in the shower. By the time they finished showering, they had about two hours to get ready before meeting the boys in front of the Fat Lady. They helped each other out with the hair, make up and zipping up their dresses. Taking a last look at their reflections in the mirror, they went down to meet the boys.  
  
Ron, Harry and Draco had met in front of the Fat lady to wait for the girls. All three of them had black suits on with different coloured ties and shirts. Ron had a white shirt with a gold tie that Hermione had chosen for him. His hair was combed in an Armani style that he had seen in a Muggle advertisement. Harry was wearing a silky green shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes and a black tie. He had given up on trying to neaten his hair so he ended up using a bit of gel to make his hair look artfully tousled. As for Draco, he had a silky black shirt with a silky blue tie that he had gotten to match with Ginny's dress. His hair was gelled up in spikes that would have killed a house lizard if it had fallen on his head.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Ron mumbled, pacing in front of the portrait till she told him to stop as it was making her dizzy.  
  
"Patience Weasley. I'm sure the wait would be worth it," Draco said as he straightened his tie one more time.  
  
" Yeah Ron, just chill," Harry said. He turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. Ron who just noticed Harry gaping turned to see what he was looking at and said, "Oh my God!" At that same moment Draco turned to look and had a stunned look on his face.  
  
The three girls sashayed towards the boys, smiling when they saw the three, stunned-speechless boy staring at them. Hermione had put on a gold silk dress with thin strips on the shoulders and a slit that went high up her left leg. With every step, the slit revealed long shapely, creamy legs that made Ron drool. Her hair was done up in a chignon making her look very sophisticated. Around her neck, Hermione wore the gold chain with the heart pendant that Ron had given her for her last birthday. The pendant could be opened to reveal pictures of Ron and Hermione making gooey eyes at each other.  
  
Blaise was in a black dress that showed off all her curves seductively. The dress had short sleeves with a mandarin collar and slits that went up mid thigh on either side of the dress. The lining of the collar and the mandarin buttons were gold. There was a phoenix embroidered in gold on the right side of her skirt. Her hair was done up in a bun and held together by two gold sticks. The combination of black silk, gold lining and alabaster skin gave her an exotic Asian look.  
  
Ginny was wearing a navy blue, shimmery, two piece suit that made Draco's breath hitch. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that the dress that he picked out for her would make he look like seductress. The bodice of the dress was tied so tight that it fit her like a second skin and it pushed her bust up, exposing the smooth swells of her breast. Her hips swayed gently with each step, causing the silky skirt to swish around her feet. A shawl of the same blue silky material was draped over her shoulders, framing her body. Ginny was wearing a black choker with a black onyx pendant in a shape of a dragon. Her coppery red hair was held up in a bun with the end fanned out and crimped. Curly tendrils of hair framed her face.  
  
Each girl stood in front of their respective dates and smiled at them. They gently closed the boys' gaping mouths and kissed their cheek. "Well boys, what do you think?" Blaise asked in her sultry voice that she deepened slightly for effect.  
  
"Umm.Um..Ummmm," Harry attempted to speak but was still in shock to make a coherent thought.  
  
Draco recovered first and smiled before saying, "Girls, you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you Draco," Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione, you look stunning! And you're wearing the chain I gave you!" Ron exclaimed. He bent his head down to brush his lips against Hermione's.  
  
"Thank you Ron. You're so sweet," Hermione said, rubbing Ron's cheek. "You look great too." Ron smiled and turned slightly pink.  
  
"Harry, you ok?" Blaise asked, looking at the still stunned Harry. That snapped Harry out of his trance.  
  
"Blaise, you look.. you look..gorgeous!" Harry said softly. He kissed her lightly and gave her a hug, careful not to wrinkle her dress or mess up her hair. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You look so edible. I could eat you up right now."  
  
"Harry!" Blaise scandalised, turning pink. Harry just laughed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" Ginny asked when she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Nope, just awestruck by your beauty my lady," Draco said, lifting her hand to his lips.  
  
"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Now let's go to the ball," Ginny said, leading Draco by the hand.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with people by the time the six of them arrived at the Hall. They were ushered to their table by a house elf. They found that Dean and Seamus with their respective dates were already seated at their table. The two boys nodded at the new comers and continued chatting with their dates. Once all the teachers were present and seated, dinner was served. The food was superb. Even Blaise, who usually didn't eat much, ate almost as much as the rest f them.  
  
At the end of dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the Weird Sisters, who were playing that night. All the students stood up and all the chairs and tables disappeared, leaving the Hall as one big dance floor. Refreshments stations were placed at the back of the room and were charmed to prevent it from being spiked.  
  
The band started and Draco led Ginny to the dance floor. Other couples and the teachers joined them on the dance floor. It was a shock to the student population to see Professor Snape gyrating to the groove with Professor McGonagall. There had been some rumours that both the professors were romantically involved. It wasn't till the slow dance that it was confirmed that they were going out. The way Professor Snape lovingly held Professor McGonagall in his arms made the girls sigh and the boys snigger. It was so unbelievable to see their Potions Master in love with the Vice Head Mistress. That might explain why they both seem less strict since the last few months.  
  
Ginny and Draco were having the time of their lives. They danced with almost everyone, even the teachers. Draco claimed his date back from Professor Dumbledore for the slow dance. He placed her hands on his shoulders while his hands were wrapped around her waist and they swayed to the music gently. The Weird Sisters started a cover of a Muggle song that was Ginny's favourite.  
  
There's a sing that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write Over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me  
  
Over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray I know now that you're my only hope  
  
" I love this song," Ginny said softly as Draco kissed her hair.  
  
"Me too," Draco said softly.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of you galaxy dancing and laughing And laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have For me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray I know now that you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want you symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray I know now that you're my only hope  
  
When the song ended, Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled at him. "Draco, I love you."  
  
Draco stood still and stared at her. "Can you say that again please? I'm not sure if I heard you right."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Draco smiled and dipped his head to capture her lips in a hot, searing kiss. "I love you too Ginny." 


	9. Chapter 9 : Graduation and Christmas Tim...

Chapter 9: Graduation and Christmas Time  
  
"Talking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
It was a cool summer night, the breeze blowing softly causing the wisps of her hair that framed her face to caress her cheeks. Ginny crawled out of her room window and sat on the porch roof, looking up into the starry night sky. The crickets chirped merrily in the dark. In the light of the full moon, her skin appeared deathly pale, making her look like a ghost in a flimsy white night gown sitting on the roof. She tilted her face towards the direction of the moon and thought about the day's events.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The sun was bright against the cloudless, sapphire blue sky. The wind rustled through the trees and cooled the crowd that had gather on the Hogwarts compound. Overall, it was a beautiful day for a graduation ceremony. Parents and family of the graduating students were seated in front of a stand that was decorated with the colours of the four houses of the school. Only Ginny, her parents and her twin brothers could attend the ceremony, as the rest of them could not get time off. The Weasleys sat, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. The fanfare rang through out the ceremony area and the graduates filed in and took their seats in the front rows and were followed by the Headmaster and the faculty members. Once everyone was seated, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium and said, "Let the ceremony begin."  
  
One by one, the names of their names were called and the graduates went up the stage to receive their diplomas. Ginny was happily snapping pictures of everyone. Once the last of the graduates had received their scroll and was seated, Dumbledore introduced the valedictorian, which was to no one's surprise, Hermione. She stood up and gave her speech, which lasted about fifteen minutes, putting majority of the audience to sleep.  
  
Once she finished her speech, Dumbledore stood once again and asked everyone to welcome the newest members of the wizarding community with a round of applause. The graduates pointed their wands into the air and shot multi-coloured stars that formed the Hogwarts crest, to signify that they had finally graduated from the school.  
  
At the end of the ceremony, everyone was led to a marquee where the reception was held. Ron and Hermione had taken a walk together by the lake, leaving Harry, Blaise and Draco to find the Weasleys. Both Draco and Blaise were nervous about meeting Mr and Mrs Weasley who were the parents/surrogate-parents of their partners, respectively. Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Weasley Twins had gone to the reception while Ginny went in search for Draco, Harry and Blaise. She found them standing by the stage talking while waiting for the crowd to pass. Ginny gave Draco a hug from the back, startling him slightly. She turned to face him and brushed her lips to his.  
  
"Congratulations Draco!"  
  
"Thanks Love. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You've kept me sane when I thought I was going crazy with all that studying. You calmed me down and helped me de-stress when I was ready to tear out all my hair in frustration. You were my strength when I faltered. Thank you."  
  
Ginny blushed and buried her face in his chest, not knowing what to say. Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair.  
  
"Never would I have thought that a Malfoy could be so cheesy," they heard Harry snorting in disgust behind them.  
  
"Shut up Potter! No one asked YOUR opinion," Draco sneered, releasing Ginny from his hug but kept his arm around her waist possessively.  
  
"Hey I can't help it if you say sweet mushy things loud enough to be heard by everyone," Harry shrugged, his hand draped casually over Blaise's shoulder.  
  
"That's enough you two," Blaise said. "Now be nice to each other. It's too nice a day to be fighting."  
  
"Fine, as long as he doesn't tell Weasley about it, that's fine," Draco said.  
  
Ginny hit him lightly on the arm and said," Hey! I'M a Weasley. What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ow! I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about your brother. I just can't make myself call him by his given name. It feels too weird," Draco said, shuddering at the thought of calling Ron by his given name,  
  
"You ready to meet the parentals Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope but she'll kill me if I don't," Draco said, pointing at Ginny with his head.  
  
"Yup. I've told mum about you and she wants to meet you in person," Ginny said. "How are you feeling about meeting my parents Blaise?"  
  
"Very nervous. I hope she'll like me. I really want her to like me since she treats Harry as one of her own," Blaise said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. You're going to be great. Why don't you let Harry take you to the lake and give you a prep talk while I take this bad boy over here and meet my parents," Ginny said, lacing her fingers through Draco's.  
  
Harry nodded and led Blaise towards the lake. Ginny and Draco watched them go in silent before turning towards the marquee. "Bad boy eh?" Draco said, smirked and raised an eyebrow at Ginny. Smiling, Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
When they arrived at the reception tent, they found Mr and Mrs Weasley talking to Mr and Mrs Granger. Fred and George were talking to Seamus and Dean. Ginny turned to Draco and asked, "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Nope but lets get it over and done with," he said, standing up straight. "If nothing else works, I'll just use the old Malfoy charm. No one can resist it."  
  
In the end, Draco didn't even need to turn on the charm. When Ginny introduced Draco to her parents, both her parents shook his hand and accepted him as Ginny's boyfriend. As both Ginny's parents were in the Order, they knew that Draco and his father had helped Dumbledore and the Ministry to bring down Voldermort and his Deatheaters.  
  
"So what are your plans after Hogwarts Draco?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"I've received an offer to play Seeker with the Falmouth Falcons and their giving me a scholarship to study Sports Management at the Wizarding University of Edinburgh," Draco told him.  
  
"You got the scholarship? That's great!" Ginny said excitedly, kissing him on the cheek. "Congratulations! I knew you were going to get it." Mr Weasley smiled at his daughter's reaction and saw Draco's small smile that followed the kiss. He could see that the young Malfoy loved his daughter as much as she loved him, reminding him of himself and his wife at their age.  
  
Harry and Blaise walked up to the rest of them after giving Blaise a pep talk by the lake. Mrs Weasley gave Blaise a hug and was happy that Harry had found someone who loves him as much as he loves her. All of Blaise's nervousness was for nought as both Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't care that Draco and Blaise were Slytherins as they both knew that the teenagers were not like their parents, in fact they had helped out a lot in the War.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry and their significant others were talking among themselves when they were interrupted by Ron who was grinning very widely.  
  
"I've got an announcement to make everyone. Hermione agreed to be my wife," he said, almost bursting out with happiness. Hermione, who was standing beside him, blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, grabbing the couple in a big hug. "Welcome to the family dear."  
  
Congratulations, hugs and backslapping went around as the news of Ron and Hermione's engagement was spread. Draco and Ginny managed to get away from the crowd and sat by the tree where he first kissed her, facing the lake.  
  
"Hey, why so glum?" Draco asked when he saw Ginny looking out to the lake with a slightly sad face.  
  
"I just realised that when school starts, I'm going to be here alone, no Ron, Harry, Hermione, Blaise. No you." She turned to face him, her eyes filling up with tears, threatening to spill on to her cheeks.  
  
"Don't be sad, love. You have friends from your year," Draco said, brushing the fallen tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"It's not going to be the same. Besides, I'm worried that when you go to the new school, you're going to meet some other girls and forget about me," Ginny said, sniffing.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. You'll always be the one I want and the one on my mind. I'll owl you often and I'll come by to visit you as often as I can. Please don't cry," Draco said softly, gently kissing her lips.  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss you too love." They sat with Draco's back against the tree and Ginny resting her head on his chest, his arm around her back protectively. The weather was so nice that they fell asleep within minutes.  
  
That was how Ron found them at sunset, when everyone was ready to go. Ron shook Ginny gently in the shoulder to wake her up. When both the lovebirds woke up and blinked their eyes at him, Ron said, "Gin, it's time to go home. Mum's inviting everyone back to the Burrow for dinner. You too Malfoy." After Ron walked away, Draco helped Ginny up and brushed off the dirt. They gathered with the rest of the Weasley clan and flooed back to the Burrow.  
  
~  
  
A knock on her bedroom door woke Ginny from her musings. She saw Ron peeked his head into the room, scanning for her.  
  
"Hey Gin, why are you still up? It's getting late," he said, stepping into the room and walking towards the window.  
  
"I know. I was just thinking about today's events," she replied.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure. Be my guest."  
  
Ron climbed out of the window and sat down beside her, looking up into the night sky. When he saw Ginny shivering slightly in the cold night, Ron sat a little closer and put his arms around her. After sitting there for a few minutes, Ron asked, "Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"Well, I'm going back to Hogwarts alone when the summer ends. It's going to be weird without you, Harry and Hermione being there. It's going to be some what lonely," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I've graduated. It feels just like yesterday when mum put me on the train the first time to Hogwarts. Time sure does fly real fast. Don't be sad Ginny; I'll owl you. I'm sure so will Harry and Hermione. Besides, with all the studying you need to do for the N.E.W.T.S, you won't even realise we're not there."  
  
"I guess so. I'm going to miss you Ron when you're not around."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too baby sister."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The summer flew by and before Ginny knew it, it was the 1st of September. Mrs Weasley sent her to King's Cross station and was weeping when Ginny got on the train.  
  
"My baby! My youngest baby left in school!" Mrs Weasley cried. Fortunately Ron was there to calm their mother down and avoid a potentially embarrassing hysterical mother moment. In the train, Ginny sat with Colin, Luna and a few other students from her year.  
  
// It feels really different to be sitting with my friends and not having the Dream Team popping in every now and again. I miss them already. //  
  
After arriving at Hogsmeade station, the entire student population were escorted to the school and waited for the Sorting to begin. The Feast was as delicious as always and at the end of the Feast, Ginny was ready to sleep.  
  
Ginny was given the same room that Dumbledore assigned her the previous your. Once back in her room, she changed out of her school robes and took a quick shower. Sitting on her writing table while combing her hair, Ginny saw a picture of Draco and her, taken during the graduation ceremony. She suddenly missed him so much that her chest ached and her eyes started to fill with tears. Throwing her brush on her bed, Ginny took out a parchment and started writing a letter to Draco.  
  
My dearest Draco,  
  
It's the 1st of September and I'm back in Hogwarts. It feels so different without my brother, his friends, Blaise and you around. When I looked around the Great Hall during the feast, I half expected to see you sitting there, whispering to Blaise at the Slytherin table and my brother gorging down as much food as he can at the Gryffindor table. I feel so lonely even though I have friends around. I miss you so much. Please write back soon. I love you.  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
Ginny rolled up the parchment and kept it aside to bring it to the owlery the next morning. She stood up and stretched out before walking over to her bed. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, Ginny fell asleep thinking about Draco.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The semester went through very fast. All the 7th years were given so much homework that some of the students in Hufflepuff walked around like zombies for most part of the semester. Ginny spent a lot of time in the secret library in her closet. When she went through the closet the first time that semester, she found that there were only three doors left in the antechamber; the door with the dragon on it had disappeared.  
  
// I guess the room was only there when needed. Since Draco's no longer at Hogwarts, it disappeared. I wish it were still around. I could spend some time there when I miss him. //  
  
Ginny sighed and made her way to the library room to study for her transfiguration test. When Ginny got too stressed out with her studying, she spent her time in the pool. At the end of the semester, not only was Ginny at the top of her class, her body was toned and healthy from all the swimming.  
  
The Christmas break came and Ginny was all packed up to go back o the Burrow. She was so excited since Draco, Blaise, Harry and Hermione were going to be there. She couldn't wait to get back home and meet all of them. She couldn't sit still through out the entire train ride back to King's Cross station. When finally the train stopped, she was the first one to get off the train and to claim her trunk.  
  
Ginny walked through the crowd looking for either her parents or her brothers to pick her up. While on her tiptoes looking for her family members, she saw a familiar head of platinum blonde. Her heart started pounding in her chest when she saw the blond making his way towards her and shouting out her name. The crowd parted like the Red Sea before her. Standing not ten feet away from her was Draco, dressed in a black pair of jeans, a grey jumper over a dark blue shirt. He was holding his leather jacket in his right hand while he stood there giving her a lopsided grin.  
  
Ginny dropped her trunk and ran towards him with her arms wide open. He scooped her up in a big hug and lifted her off the ground while she showered kisses all over his face.  
  
"I've missed you so much Draco! I wasn't expecting you to pick me up. When did you arrive at the burrow?" she asked as he put her back on her feet and walked towards her dropped trunk.  
  
"I arrived last night. Your mother thought it would be a good idea for me to surprise you and pick you up. She was right. If I knew you were going to react the way you did, I would pick you up from the station all the time," Draco said, rolling the trolley out of the platform and across the barrier.  
  
"Draco, how are we going to get home? I can't apparate and there's no floo station nearby," Ginny asked as she stood at the foyer of the station.  
  
"Well, my dear. I'll be your chauffer today. Just seat back and relax," he said, jingling his car keys in front of her. "Wait here while I get the car."  
  
Less than five minutes of waiting, Draco drove his black Mercedes through the parking lot and stopped right in front of her. He placed her luggage into the trunk of his car and opened the door to passenger's side for Ginny. The drive back o the Burrow was smooth and enjoyable. They listened to the blues CD that Draco had inserted into the CD player.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the Burrow. Her childhood home was relatively bigger, with more rooms added as Mr and Mrs Weasley always had at least one of their children and their families stay over during the weekends. The garden had a thin layer of snow covering Mrs Weasley's rose bushes. Draco parked the car and the door to the Burrow opened and her mother came rushing out.  
  
"Ginny! My baby's home!" Mrs Weasley cried crushing Ginny in a big bear hug.  
  
"Mum, mum! Air! Can't breathe!" Ginny gasped, clawing to get her mum off her.  
  
"Sorry deary. I just missed you so much. Let's get into the house and warm you up with some cocoa. Come along Draco," Mrs Weasley said, leading Ginny and Draco into the house.  
  
The Burrow was full of people. The twins, Percy and their wives were helping to decorate the tree while Ron and Harry had just come in from bringing in firewood. Even Mr and Mrs Granger were also there. Only Bill, Charlie and their families couldn't make it back for Christmas. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were sitting at the dining table with Hermione, planning the wedding that was planned to take place that summer. Blaise was sitting on the carpet in the middle of the living room; playing with the next generation of Weasley children while their parents decorated the tree.  
  
Draco found Ginny sitting by the fireplace with her sisters-in-law, sipping cocoa, after he placed her trunk in her room. Draco leaned against the doorjamb, looking at the girl who stole his heart. She looked so beautiful, the firelight reflecting off her shiny, red locks. Her skin was ivory skin so creamy that it made him want to take a bite out of her. Even her freckles were fading. Her hazel eyes shone with happiness and her laughter made his heart beat slightly faster. She had Percy's youngest child, Emily, on her lap. The two year old was asleep with her arms around Ginny, her head resting against Ginny's chest. Ginny was rocking the sleeping child gently, smoothing and kissing Emily's hair.  
  
// I'm so lucky to have her in my life. She's beautiful, smart, caring, loving, kind. I must have done something right in my previous life to have such a wonderful person love me the way she does. She's so good with children. She'll make a very good mother on day. //  
  
Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise that Ginny had gotten up from her seat and walked towards him. When his far away eyes snapped back into focus, he found himself staring into Ginny's hazel eyes. Outside the window, the sky had turned dark and the snow was starting to fall again. He found that they were the only ones left in the living room. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"You had a very far away look just now. What were you thinking about?" Ginny asked him, wounding her arms around Draco and resting her head on his chest.  
  
"You. How beautiful you are and what I must have done right in my previous life to deserve your love," he said softly, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He could feel her smiling against his chest and felt her hugging him tighter.  
  
"You're sweet Draco Malfoy," she said, leaning up to kiss his lips. Draco bent his head down and his lips were and inch away from hers when they heard Mrs Weasley calling them from the kitchen.  
  
"Kids, I need you to set up the table while I serve dinner. Get the rest of them to help out."  
  
Both Ginny and Draco sighed, resting their foreheads against each other's. "Yes mum," Ginny answered.  
  
Dinner was served in record time as all the males helped set the table while the womenfolk helped with bring out the food or doing the last minute preparation for the food. Once all the food was placed on the table and everyone was seated, they held hands and said grace before tucking into the fabulous dinner that Mrs Weasley had prepared. After dinner, coffee was served and everyone but Ron, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Draco and Ginny went to the living room. The six of them took mugs of cocoa and their jackets to sit out on the back porch.  
  
The snow had stopped falling and the entire garden was covered. They sat, looking out into the darkness with their significant others, snuggled closely. They had not had time to catch up before dinner, as there had been so many things to do.  
  
"How's school been Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's been rather lonely without all of you but after the professors started piling their work, I didn't have that much time to dwell on being lonely. It was nice of all of you to owl me when you had time. It really helped me get through the semester. I can't believe I only have one more semester before the N.E.W.T.S and I'll graduate," Ginny said, resting her cheek on her raised knees. " How's life been after graduation?"  
  
"School has been good. I've been learning so much in college. I'm thinking of majoring in Transfiguration. What about you Blaise? I rarely get to meet up with you except when I bump into you at the library," Hermione said. Hermione and Blaise were accepted into London College of Magic but in different faculties.  
  
"I've been enjoying my classes very much. My law professors said that I have the potential of being a very good lawyer," Blaise said, taking a sip of her cocoa.  
  
"That's no surprise since you win every argument and have a penchant of twisting everything I say back at me," Harry said and received Blaise's elbow shoved into his ribs. "Hey! That hurts!"  
  
"It was supposed to but I'll take what you say as a twisted form of compliment." Blaise smiled at him, kissing him lightly on his chin.  
  
"How's your Auror training Ron, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's been tough and very tiring. Kingsley Shacklebolt's very tough but fair and he's one of the best Aurors around. Look at all the muscles we have now," Ron said, flexing his biceps which were more muscular.  
  
Over the past six months, she had missed them, especially late at night when she was trying to cram for her tests and revisions. It was really wonderful to see all of them and spend time with all of them again.  
  
"It's really nice to have all of you spend Christmas here. I've missed all of you so much," Ginny said softly.  
  
"We've missed you too Gin," Ron replied with Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Draco nodding in agreement.  
  
Ginny smiled at all of them and rested her head on Draco's shoulder, looking out at the gently falling snow. All six of them stayed outside till Mrs Weasley called all of them in.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long to update and this isn't one of my best chapters. I had a dry spell and couldn't think of anything else to write. Your reviews are always welcomed. I have a few ideas for the next chapter but I you opinion on it. Here they are:  
  
Ron and Hermione's wedding More of school stuff  
  
If you guys have any other things that you want me to put into the story, you are welcomed to put it into the review. Thanks again for being patient. Snappish79 and Purple Dusk, thanks for pushing me to update. I hope I didn't disappoint you. 


	10. Chapter 10 : A wedding and babies

Author's Note: I received my first flame yesterday. I can accept constructive criticism and I don't mind you saying that you don't like my story because you don't like the pairing of the characters. I'm not forcing you to read it but I do mind if you cuss and say that my story is f*cked up just because you don't like Ron being with Hermione. It's my damn story and I'll write it the way I want to. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all. The person didn't even leave a signed review so I guess you to cowardly to leave your email on it. Anyway, enough of my rambling even though I AM royally pissed because of the flame. The inspiration for this chapter came while I was pacing, trying to work off the frustration of receiving a flame. I hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.  
  
Sunsets Chapter 10: A wedding and babies  
  
Eight years after Draco first proclaimed his love for her, Ginny stood in front of the mirror admiring her reflection that was twirling around and giggling in the mirror. Her wedding dress was gorgeous, exactly like it was in her dream. The wedding the wedding dress was strapless, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. The top and bottom hem of the dress was embroidered with gold thread that shimmered with every movement. The skirt and train of the dress were made of silk and fell gracefully to the floor in waves. Just like her dream, her hair was combed back into a chignon with tendrils framing her face. The diamond earrings that she had borrowed from Hermione glinted in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Around her neck, she wore the diamond necklace that Draco had given to her just before the wedding. Ginny looked down at her sapphire engagement ring on her right ring finger, which belonged to Draco's maternal grandmother, and remembered the way Draco proposed clearly like it was yesterday.  
  
~  
  
It was the Quidditch League Cup finals; the Flacons were up against the Wasps. The score was tied at 270 and they had been playing for close to four hours. The players from both teams were sweating buckets from playing under the sweltering summer sun. There hadn't been any injuries but the game was paused twice after 2 players collapsed from heat stroke. The players were given enough fluids to sustain them and the game was resumed.  
  
Draco was flying high and scanning the pitch for the snitch and the seeker from the other team was doing the same. Draco had seen a golden glint to his right but it only turned out to be the sun reflecting off someone's omniculars. Suddenly, he saw the snitch at the bottom of the Wasps goalposts. Draco dove down through the throng of players, narrowly missing being hit by a beater's stick. He had to change direction a few times to escape the bludgers. Fortunately for him, the snitch had changer direction and was flying to wards him. Realising that the other team's seeker was only a broomstick length behind him, Draco stretched out his hand and snatched the flying snitch. He went flying around the pitch with the fluttering snitch, held tightly in his hands, showing it to the crowd. The whole stadium was on their feet cheering. Ginny who was in the VIP box was going hoarse from all the cheering and her hands were red from too much clapping.  
  
Players from both teams landed and dismounted from their brooms before shaking hands with their opponents. The Falcons stood in a line at on the prize stage with Draco in the middle, as he was the team captain. When the League Cup was handed to him, there was a deafening roar as the spectators cheered and clapped for the winners. Draco passed the Cup to the keep and he casted a charm to magically magnifying his voice.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your support and encouragement through out the season. We could not have done it without you," Draco said his acceptance speech as the cheers died down. "I have an announcement to make. Miss Virginia Weasley, please come down to the stage please."  
  
When Ginny apparated to the stage, Draco smiled at her and took both of her hands in his. Ginny's heart had started thumping loudly when Draco called her to the prize stage. When he went down to one knee, Ginny's heart hammered against her ribs and her mouth went dry.  
  
"Ginny, we've been together for some time now and I can't imagine my life without you. I've been in love with you for the longest time. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with happy tears and her tongue suddenly went numb and she couldn't answer his question. The stadium was utterly silent in anticipation of Ginny's answer. Ginny looked into his silver grey eyes and when she saw the love and sincerity in them, she nodded. Draco removed the charm from his voice and hurriedly stood up to hug her and swing her around as the stadium full of spectators cheered and clapped. Taking a black velvet box from his robes, Draco opened it to reveal a sapphire solitaire ring, which he slid onto her fingers. Draco lifter Ginny's face to his and kissed her lips to seal the agreement.  
  
~  
  
The knock on the door snapped Ginny back to reality. She turned around and saw Hermione standing at the doow.  
  
"How do I look?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You look stunning! Are you ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup, let's get the show on the road," Ginny, said. At that moment, Mrs Weasley knocked on the door and opened it. "Let's go dear. The ceremony is about to start," said her mother.  
  
Ginny walked down the corridor to the chapel. Everyone in the procession was already there, waiting for the bride to arrive. Once Ginny was in place, the door to the chapel opened and the wedding March started. The flower girls, Ron's 5-year-old daughter, Rory and Harry's 4-year-old daughter, Megan, scattered rose petals as they walked down the aisle. The bride's maids in their black silk dresses followed them, each carrying a bouquet of white roses. Ginny was calm and radiant as she was escorted down the aisle by her father.  
  
The scene before her eyes was just like in her dream. Her mother was smiling and crying at the same time. Her brothers were smiling widely at her. Even though she didn't know why Draco had asked Ron to be his best man, she didn't really care as long as they didn't kill each other during the wedding. Draco was standing at the altar, looking extremely gorgeous in his black tux. He had opted for the tux instead of dress robes as he found it easier to dance in pants than in robes. As Ginny neared the altar, she prayed that she wouldn't trip on her dress like in her dreams. She sighed with relief as Draco helped her up the steps of the altar without any mishap.  
  
After the bride and groom exchanged vows, the pastor said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco cupped Ginny's face with his left hand and lifted her face to his. He saw the smile and his heart felt like it was going to burst with love for the beautiful woman in front of him. He kissed her lips gently, as the guests clapped. When they broke off the kiss, the pastor announced, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy."  
  
As they walked down the aisle towards the chapel door, Ginny saw her mother crying into her father's shoulders as he rubbed her back to calm her down. Hermione was dabbing the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief while Ron was smiling and resting his cheek on her hair, his arms around her waist. Harry had his arms around Blaise's wide waist to support her, as she was about 7 months pregnant with their third child. They smiled very widely at the newlyweds and wished them well.  
  
After the reception, Draco led Ginny to the dance floor for the first dance. Draco gathered her close to him and they swayed to the music as the song began. Ginny rested her cheek against Draco's shoulder and hummed along with the song, her right index finger tracing invisible circles on his tux lapels. She looked up at saw that he was looking down at her, with the softest expression she had ever seen, on his face. Her heart melted and she fell in love with him all over again.  
  
"You know, I had a dream about this day," she said softly.  
  
"Really? Tell me about it," he whispered in her ear, as he steered her away from the other dances that had joined them on the dance floor.  
  
"I had the dream the night after we had our first 'date' at the astronomy tower. In the dream, my wedding day was exactly like today. My dress, the chapel even how handsome you looked, it was exactly the same."  
  
"Did it end the same way?" he asked, fascinated by her dream.  
  
"Nope. In my dream, I tripped on my dress as I was going up to the altar and I fell out of bed," Ginny whispered, her ears tinged pink with embarrassment.  
  
Draco chuckled and hugged her tight. "That's why you sighed with relief. I didn't understand why you did it but now I do. You look stunningly beautiful today."  
  
"Thank you, so do you love."  
  
Draco looked into her beautiful eyes and said softly, " Have I told you how much I love you today?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, I love you so much that my chest hurts coz my heart feels like it's going to burst," he whispered, caressing her left cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I love you too Draco, more than anything."  
  
Draco dipped his head and captured her lips with his, not caring about anyone else on the floor but his beautiful wife.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun had set and the dark night sky was covered with twinkling stars. The cold night breezes gently caressing Draco's face, bringing him back to the present. He didn't know how long he had spaced out, thinking about the past. He went back into the house to look for Ginny, to make sure that she had eaten her dinner. Draco finally found her in their bedroom, sitting on the bed with her back propped with pillows against the headboard.  
  
Draco saw Ginny wince and rubbed her back, as he entered the bedroom. Instantly worried, he sat down beside her and asked, "What's wrong honey?"  
  
"I've been having this dull throb on my lower back since this evening," she said, groaning softly.  
  
"Are you going to have the babies now? You want me to call your mother?" he asked as fear and panic started to claw at his throat.  
  
"The babies aren't due for another two weeks. Please don't worry about it. Why don't you get me a cup of tea, I'm sure that it'll help me relax," she said, trying to mask the pain that was coming at a quicker interval.  
  
"Sure honey. I'll go get Fran to bring you a cup." As he was about to step out of the room, he heard Ginny squeak out his name.  
  
"Draco, my water just broke. I think the babies don't want to wait another two weeks."  
  
With that, Draco shouted for the house elf Fran to wait with Ginny while he made a few very important calls. Within half an hour, Draco's mansion was filled with Weasleys and the doctors and nurses. Ginny's brothers and their father were with Draco in the drawing room, either sitting, standing or pacing, while their wives had congregated in the kitchen, talking softly and making enough tea for a whole army.  
  
Draco was pacing in the drawing room, nibbling his fingernails nervously as he waited for news from about Ginny. He was thinking the worst-case scenarios when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned and found Ron offering him a glass of brandy to calm his nerves. Nodding in thanks, Draco took the brandy and emptied the glass in one gulp, his eyes tearing as the drink burned his throat.  
  
His father-in-law walked over to him and gave him a fatherly pat on the shoulder. "Relax son. Everything will be fine. I went through it seven times so I know exactly how you feel. Ginny's strong, like her mother. She'll be fine," Mr Weasley said softly.  
  
"Thanks Arthur," he replied.  
  
The door to the room opened and Mrs Weasley came in. "She's calling for you Draco. Hurry," she said.  
  
Passing the glass quickly to Arthur, Draco sprinted out of the room and raced up the staircase to the bedroom. When he got there, Ginny was groaning in pain and was calling for him. Even though her hair was messy and wet with sweat, she still looked beautiful to him.  
  
"Draco. Where's Draco? I want Draco," she moaned as the contraction racked through her body.  
  
"I'm here love," he said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his. Ginny calmed down instantly and was doing her breathing exercises. With each assaulting contraction, Ginny squeezed her husband's hand in pain.  
  
Finally after three hours of labour, the next generation of Malfoys were born. Even though Ginny was extremely tired, she was more than happy to hold the newborns in her arms.  
  
"What are we going to name them?" Ginny asked, kissing her son's soft downy red hair.  
  
Draco held his newborn daughter close and rubbed his cheek against her soft blonde hair. He knew the moment he saw them that he would do anything to protect his children, the children he and Ginny made. He didn't know that he could love anyone more than he loved Ginny, till his son and his daughter were placed in his arms.  
  
"We'll call them Sarah and Jordan."  
  
"Sarah and Jordan. Hmm... I love it." She smiled lovingly at Draco and blew him a kiss.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Ginny asked in puzzlement.  
  
"For everything. For them, for loving me. Thank you for making me whole. You complete me Ginny."  
  
"You complete me too," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
After spending a few more minutes with their babies, Draco saw Ginny's eyelids droop and she was trying to stifle a yawn. He placed both Jordan and Sarah in a crib across the room. Draco undressed and slipped under the covers, holding Ginny close to him. Kissing her temple, he whispered, "I love you Ginny."  
  
As he was about to doze off, he heard Ginny's sleepy reply, "I love you too Draco."  
  
A/N: I think there's one more chapter left to this story. Thanks to all those who read and like this story. I hope that this chapter isn't a disappointment. Special thanks to Melissa and Purple Dusk who was there when I need to rant and rave after the flame. Please read and review.  
  
Thanks! 


	11. Epilogue : 3 years later

Epilogue: 3 Years later.  
  
Draco was so relieved that the practice was over. He had been having a rather bad day and he blamed it all on his wife. It started well enough like every other day; Draco waking up beside his beautiful wife. After a nice hot shower, he had breakfast with his family. Ginny then gave him a very passionate kiss before he left for work. It was that kiss that caused most of the mishaps that happened to him that day.  
  
On the way to the Quidditch pitch, there was a major traffic jam and Draco arrived thirty minutes late for practice. That didn't sit very well with the coach so Draco was made to run six laps around the pitch as punishment. Through out the practice, Draco kept losing his concentration on the game as his thoughts were more focused on going back home and getting his wife naked. Twice he narrowly escaped the bludgers but the third time, the bludger hit the tail of his broom, throwing him off. Draco landed on his left arm, snapping his bones at three different places. Both the coach and the on-site medic shook their heads in disgust as the medic examined his arm. Fortunately, the breaks were clean and were repaired with a healing charm and a bit of pain killing potion.  
  
The practice was resumed but was halted after Draco's thoughts kept wandering off and not paying attention to what he was doing. He was sent off the pitch and told to go home and get back his focus or he would be suspended from the next game. Draco wasn't happy about being sent off but he knew that the next game was an important one and he needed to get his focus back.  
  
Draco had just entered the house when he heard twin squeals of delight. "Daddy! Daddy!" came the cries from the kitchen. He suddenly found his twin children, Sarah and Jordan, latched to his legs. "Now, now children. Let Daddy hang his coat up, then I'll give you munchkins a hug," he told the children. He hugged the two toddlers tightly, kissing them both lightly in the head.  
  
Jordan looked exactly like Draco at that age, the silver grey eyes and the Malfoy features, except for the red hair and the sprinkling of freckles on the bridge of his nose. Jordan's twin sister, Sarah, had Ginny's pixie face and her warm hazel eyes but platinum blonde hair.  
  
"Where's your mum?" he asked the twins.  
  
"She's in the kitchen," they said in unison.  
  
Smiling fondly at his children, he took each small hand in his own and led them to the kitchen in search for Ginny. Draco was hit by a sudden sense of de javu when he saw that his wife had her back was facing him. It was just like his dream. Her hair was a fiery waterfall that fell down her back to her waist. He found her utterly sexy and delicious, especially the curves that she obtained after having the twins. He released Sarah and Jordan's hands and placed a finger to his lips, signalling to them to remain quiet. The children stifled their giggles behind their tiny hands and watched their father crept up to their mum. Ginny was humming softly as she worked, not realising that her husband was creeping up behind her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her neck, "I love you Ginny." At that point, Sarah and Jordan burst out giggling upon seeing their mum's shocked expression before running into the living room to play.  
  
"Draco! You gave me such a shock!" Ginny exclaimed, placing a flour cover hand over her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart. Once she calmed down, Ginny realised that it was only three in the afternoon and Draco was at home. He usually came home in time for dinner.  
  
"What are you doing at home so early today?" she asked, her flour covered hands on her hips.  
  
"Coach sent me home. Can't seem to focus today," he said, his arms still around her waist. Adding in a whisper, "Not after that arousing kiss you gave me this morning."  
  
Ginny blushed and smacked him playfully on the arm. Just realising that Ginny had flour on her hands, Draco asked, "What are you making?  
  
"Your favourite, apple cobbler for dessert tonight. I bought a tub of vanilla ice cream too."  
  
"Yum! What's the occasion? You only make apple cobbler when we have guests."  
  
"Nothing. I just felt like making them that's all," she said, giving him a very mysterious smile that made his breath hitch. "I've made some tea earlier. Why don't you grab a cup and tell me about your day."  
  
Draco checked up on the twins and found them playing their toys that Hermione had given them for their birthday, in the living room. After making sure that they're alright, Draco went back to the kitchen and poured himself a rather large mug of tea and sat down at the breakfast table and admired Ginny's graceful form as she kneaded the dough.  
  
"It's been a rather bad day actually. I arrived late at the pitch because of an accident on the road. Got hit by a bludger and broke my arm and I got sent off the pitch. And I blame it all on you."  
  
"WHAT! What do you mean by that!" Ginny cried incredulously. The dough that she was kneading was squished in her hands.  
  
"If you hadn't kissed me like that this morning, I wouldn't have spent most of my day thinking about getting you into bed," he grinned.  
  
"Fine! I wont kiss you goodbye anymore," she huffed and went back to kneading the dough with a vengeance.  
  
Draco chuckled softly and walked over to his wife who was trying to kill the dough. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her hair, he said, "Honey, you know I'm joking. I love it when you kiss me before I leave for the pitch. It's just that I find you so utterly delicious and if the kids weren't in the house, I would have ravished you the moment I came in."  
  
Ginny angled her body to look at Draco and smiled at him. Resting her head against his chest for a while, relishing in his warmth. She then shooed him out of the kitchen so that she could get the apple cobbler done in time for dinner. Kissing her one more time, Draco left to mind the twins for the rest of the day.  
  
An hour later, Ginny found the house extremely quiet, making her feel uneasy. She went in search for Draco, Sarah and Jordan and found them in the living room in the only patch of the floor that was not covered in toys. All three of them were asleep, the twins' head resting on Draco's chest and his arms around them protectively. Both the twins had their thumbs in their mouth. They look so adorable together. Ginny felt so blessed to have them in her life. She let the kids and their daddy sleep while she took out her wand and used a spell to pick all the toys and place them in the toy box quietly. Ginny placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and went back to the kitchen to defrost some chicken for dinner.  
  
Draco woke up to the wonderful smells that was emanating from the kitchen. He checked his watch and was surprised that it was close to dinnertime. He had been asleep for three hours. The twins, who still had their heads resting in his chest, started to stir and woke at the same time. They blinked a few times and rubbed their sleep eyes with their tiny fists. Draco looked up and found Ginny leaning against the kitchen doorway with a wooden spoon in her hand, smiling lovingly at him.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a bit. Why don't you and the kids wash up and set the table," she said.  
  
Draco nodded and got up to stretch his stiff body before leading the twins to the bathroom to wash up and freshen up before going back to the kitchen. He placed Sarah and Jordan in their chairs and helped Ginny set the table. Dinner was exquisite. Ginny was almost as good a cook as her mother and Draco was thankful for Quidditch or he would have gained massive amount of weight. Ginny only allowed the house elf to do the cooking during her pregnancy, as she couldn't reach for the pots and pans anymore.  
  
After dinner, Ginny and Draco spent some time with their children before bedtime. The twins wanted to watch The Lion King again so the Malfoy family sat in the living room and watched Simba reclaim his throne on Pride Rock. By the time the movie ended, it was almost bedtime. Ginny and Draco gave them a bath and helped into their pyjamas. After much pleading and puppy dog eyes, the parents relented and read them three stories instead of the normal two but the kids were fast a sleep halfway through the second story. After kissing each sleeping child and tucking them in, Ginny went back to her own bedroom and got ready for bed.  
  
When Draco came out from the shower, Ginny was already in her nightgown, brushing her long fiery hair. Ginny turned and smiled at him as she got up and turned the covers down. As they lay in each other's arms in the dark, Draco told her about the dream that he had when they were in school. Ginny laughed when he told her that he didn't know how the dream ended as Blaise woke him up as he confessed his love for her.  
  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ginny said, "Honey, you know when you asked me what's the occasion with the apple cobbler and I said nothing. I lied. I went to see the medi-wizard earlier today."  
  
"Why? Are you sick? Is either of the kids sick? What happened? What did the medi-wizard say?" Draco asked frantically, suddenly afraid.  
  
Ginny laughed and rested her head on his chest, rubbing his arm gently. "Nothing is wrong Draco. I just needed some confirmation, that's all."  
  
"Confirmation about what?"  
  
"I haven't been feeling very well lately. I went to get those little sticks that the Muggles use to test for pregnancies. It was positive and I just wanted to confirm it."  
  
Then it dawned on him what she was saying. He grinned like a loon and held her close to him. "When is the baby due, love?"  
  
"March next year," she said softly, snuggling closer. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Deliriously so, love. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, as long as both the baby and you are well and healthy. That's all that matters," he said, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "I love you Ginny," he said softly. As he was about to doze off, he heard her sleepy reply, "I love you too Draco."  
  
~ FIN ~  
  
A/N : At last, the story is done. I hope that you've enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment. One again, thank you.  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin 


End file.
